Akai Ito Re-publish
by aerkei
Summary: Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas Kuchiki, karena sejak awal kau milikku. Tak peduli seberapa besar usahamu tuk berlari, meski peluh mu kalahkan lautan sekalipun, takdir hanya akan berucap "Kuchiki Rukia belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo"
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas Kuchiki, karena sejak awal kau milikku. Tak peduli seberapa besar usahamu tuk berlari, meski peluh mu kalahkan lautan sekalipun, takdir hanya akan berucap_

" _Kuchiki Rukia belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo"_

\- … -

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo** ** _sama_**

 **AU, OC, typo, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chiru active_

 _Kugo : chi ... apa cinta bisa dipaksakan?_

 _Chiru : apa air akan terus ditampung pada wadah yang terbatas?_

 _Kugo : kau ingin belajar hah?_

 _Chiru : hahaha ... just answer it ..._

 _Kugo : stupid question_

 _Chiru : i sure you know what i mean_

 _Kugo : then what should i do?_

 _Chiru : segeralah ke kuil dan berdoalah pada Kami-sama_

 _Kugo : ..._

 _Chiru : cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan..sama hal nya dengan air itu..jika kau terus memaksakannya pada wadah yang terbatas, ia hanya akan mengalir ke tempat lain._

 _Kugo : bagaimana jika akulah yang mengalir_

 _Chiru : complex problem_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah gomenee buat semua pembaca yang kei bener2 gak sangka bisa ribuan, terus yang udah mau jadiin "akai ito" fav dan udah ngefollow, kei minta maaf karena kei memutuskan untuk republish. benar2 dari awal lagi dan hapus yang kemarin demi mengembalikan mood kei. semoga kali ini bisa berkenan dan bisa diterima.**

 **special thank'x for Eonnichee835 yang selalu kasih semangat, Febrihana, Ichiruki HF, Eenzzichiru, goZila, Sisterraptor yang bersedia ngefollow cerita ini. Baby niz 137,** **Eonnichee835 ,** **Febrihana, Ichiruki HF, Baramjji yang udah jadiin akai ito fav.**

 **Oke, jadi kei persembahkan, tulisan akai ito kembali :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Looping Painful

_Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas Kuchiki, karena sejak awal kau milikku. Tak peduli seberapa besar usahamu tuk berlari, meski peluh mu kalahkan lautan sekalipun, takdir hanya akan berucap_

" _Kuchiki Rukia belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo"_

\- … -

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo** ** _sama_**

 **AU, OC, typo, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Looping Painful**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chiru active_

 _Kugo : chi ... apa cinta bisa dipaksakan?_

 _Chiru : apa air akan terus ditampung pada wadah yang terbatas?_

 _Kugo : kau ingin belajar hah?_

 _Chiru : hahaha ... just answer it ..._

 _Kugo : stupid question_

 _Chiru : i sure you know what i mean_

 _Kugo : then what should i do?_

 _Chiru : segeralah ke kuil dan berdoalah pada Kami-sama_

 _Kugo : ..._

 _Chiru : cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan..sama hal nya dengan air itu..jika kau terus memaksakannya pada wadah yang terbatas, ia hanya akan mengalir ke tempat lain._

 _Kugo : bagaimana jika akulah yang mengalir_

 _Chiru : complex problem_

.

.

.

"Kuchiki-san." Lirih suara itu memanggil.

"Iya ada apa Inoue?"

"Um… kau tak apa sendirian disini?"

"Tak apa Inoue, aku benci hal-hal semacam _goukon_."

"Oh ayolah lah hime-chan, biarkan Kuchiki-sama dengan dunianya, para lelaki tampan itu sudah menunggu, nanti mereka bisa keriputan!" _S_ uara centil ala Senna menyahut manja.

"Um... tapi Senna-chan,"

"Tak apa Inoue... percayalah, Rukia hanya mau dengan _black prince_ nya yang selalu ia bayangkan itu." Sahut Rangiku asal.

"Rangiku." Geramku.

"Ya sudahlah… Shiro-chan bilang, teman-temannya sudah menunggu… Rukia, kalau kau bosan disini langsung masuk ya... kami tetap memesan makanan untukmu… _Jaa_."

.

.

.

[Rukia pov]

 _Goukon_... andai aku senormal mereka, apakah aku juga akan merasakan suasana romantis dadakan yang berujung hubungan percintaan? Salahkah aku jika hati ini telah memilih? Meskipun seharusnya aku sadar pilihan bukanlah hakku, karena semua telah usai. Salahkah aku berharap kisahku dapat berubah? Salahkah aku masih mengharap bertemu dengannya di tengah entitas yang menumpuk disini? Meski musim dingin telah bergulir selama 3 kali, tetapi nyatanya hati ini tetaplah mengharap semi dari sosoknya.

 _[flashback]_

"Pertunangan kami berakhir, sesungguhnya sejak awal memang semua hanya reka adegan demi kepentingan bisnis dua perusahaan saja." Suara itu nampak tenang saat mengumumkan hal yang membuat banyak orang terkejut, ini adalah siaran langsung yang akan dilihat oleh seluruh masyarakat Jepang secara _live_.

Tepat saat langkah kaki jenjang itu hendak masuk ke Lamborghini Reventon hitam dengan interior _violet_ , sepasang jemari mungil menghentikannya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tanyalah pada dirimu sendiri Kuchiki, kau telah bermain denganku, tunggulah saatnya giliranku yang akan menghancurkanmu."

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san_!"

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan!"

" _Gomen..._ hiks, _gomen_ \- AKH!"

"RUKIA!"

 _[End of flashback]_

[Rukia end pov]

.

.

.

 **Di acara** ** _Goukon_**

"Um… Kurosaki-kun, apakah kita bisa berteman?"

"Ah boleh saja Inoue."

Senyum merekah pada paras ayu Inoue, semburat merah menambah kecantikan alaminya. Meskipun pria di hadapannya hanya terpaku pada androidnya sejak acara _goukon_ dimulai, tapi Inoue Orihime tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Di sudut lain meja, sepasang elang yang terbingkai tak melepaskan pandangannya pada gadis berparas ayu ini. Ingin mulut berucap "hai" namun apa daya jika hanya segaris senyum yang dapat mewakilkan.

"Maaf teman-teman... aku rasa aku duluan."

"Hoi Ichi, makanannya belum datang, kenapa tidak santai dulu hah! Kulihat juga Hime tertarik padamu." Seru Renji yang sontak membuat wajah Inoue memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Aku harus membantu _baka oyaji_ untuk,"

"Akh!" Belum selesai Ichigo menjawab, tak sengaja ia menyenggol seseorang hingga hampir saja korban jatuh, untunglah ia segera menggenggam lengan korban untuk antisipasi hal memalukan lainnya.

"HEI! KAU TAK PUNYA MATA HAH!" Seru korban.

"AKU TAK SENGAJA!" Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya, menelisik rupa korban lalu _"MIDGET.",_ bisiknya dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah.

"J... e... ruk." Entah mimpi apa Rukia semalam, kenapa harus bertemu dia lagi. Terkadang memang hati berkhianat dengan pikiran. Entahlah apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan. Nyatanya meski tiap sebelum kelopak terpejam, rindu selalu melanda, tetapi saat dihadapkan dengan realita, pikiran seolah menepis segalanya.

Seketika itu pula Rukia melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar dari cafe. Entah kaki akan membawa anggota badan lainnya kemana, karena sungguh otak ini tak dapat bekerja dengan baik jika emosi sudah menguasai. _Baka... baka... baka..._ tak henti-hentinya bibir semerah delima komat kamit sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

Chappy chappy chappy la la la

" _Hallo_."

"RUKIA KAU DIMANA (Momo) hei Kuchiki-sama apa yang kau lakukan… kau mengenal Ichigo hah? (Senna) Rukia/Kuchiki kau tak apa kah? (Rangiku/Inoue)."

"Astaga suara kalian mengalahkan mega sound milik Zaraki- _taichou_!" Gerutu Rukia setelah pulih dari serangan tuli sesaat.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja saat bertemu Ichigo?" Senna mulai marah tidak jelas yang pastinya itu di dukung oleh Rangiku… huft mereka memang kembang api.

"Tak apa, aku hanya tidak enak badan jadi aku pulang, apalagi kepalaku sempat pusing saat menabrak bahunya."

"Apa Kuchiki-san ingin ditemani?" Oh hanya dia wanita sesungguhnya diantara kami berlima yah karena Momo pun terkadang juga mengikuti dua kembang api itu.

"Tidak usah Inoue,aku bisa sendiri, ya sudah aku tutup ya… _jaa_."

.

.

.

 **-** ** _flashback_** **Karakura 4 tahun yang lalu -**

Riuh tawa muda mudi yang memenuhi seisi taman selaras dengan cerahnya awan sore ini. Sepasang kaki yang terselimut _flat shoes_ berayun santai. Senandung terdengar lirih dari bibir delima. Mungkin representasi dari kebosanan yang melandanya kala mentari tak kunjung beranjak ke peraduan.

Langkah kaki yang tergesa terdengar dari jauh, bunyi sepatu yang beradu dengan aspal menambah riuh suasana taman.

"Hei _midget_ , _gomen_ aku terlambat." Lelaki tampan dengan rambut mencolok itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke arah gadis mungil bersurai hitam.

Hening yang membalas, tak ada kata marah dan tak pula gayung penerimaan maaf menyambut. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu memulai dengan deheman ringan.

"Aku terlambat, seperti biasa, Aizen-Jii memberikan ujian yang sulit."

"Ichi… Unohana-sensei juga tadi mengadakan ujian, jam ujian kita pun bersamaan, dan aku melihatmu,"

"Rukia… _gomen_! oke aku mengaku, tadi aku menemui Bambietta karena memang dia memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya ke taman belakang kampus."

"Dan berciuman?" Lirih Rukia, dia gadis yang kuat, patah hati tak akan mengalirkan persediaan air yang telah terbentuk di sudut matanya.

"Aku,"

"Sudahlah Ichi, aku pulang ya". Rukia tersenyum tulus " _Jaa_."

.

.

.

[Ichigo pov]

Oh Kami-sama kuharap Rukia tadi tidak melihatku saat Bambietta menciumku paksa. Sungguh aku menyesal telah mengikuti ajakan Bambietta, dia bilang ingin menjadi selingkuhanku. Hah! yang benar saja, Rukia memang tidak memiliki tubuh seperti gadis lain, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak **_special_**. RUKIA LEBIH SPESIAL DARIPADA YANG TERLIHAT. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera ke taman kota untuk menemui Rukia, terakhir kali saat kami janjian dan selalu aku telat, dia hampir membeku karena menunggu di tepi Jalan Karakura.

.

.

.

 **Musim salju 6 bulan yang lalu**

Sepasang sepatu boots putih mengetuk pelan, tak terlihat perbedaanya dengan hamparan salju tempat ia berpijak. Tiliklah keatas, maka yang terlihat hanyalah gosokan tangan diantara uap yang terbentuk tipis dan gigi bergemelatuk mengiringi goyangan pelan surai hitam. 1,5 jam menunggu di tepi jalan saat musim dingin sedang di puncak kejayaannya bukanlah pilihan yang cerdas, tapi gadis itu tetap bergeming di tempat, entah apa yang ia nantikan.

15 menit kemudian tanpa dikomando, sepasang lengan kokoh terbalut sweeter tebal merengkuhnya dari belakang, surai hitam hanya terkesiap sejenak, sebelum berusaha tenang dan diam menunggu penjelasan.

" _Gomen nee midget_ , aku telat." Hei… apakah maaf dapat menghangatkan tubuh ke kondisi normal?

"Nee, apa alasanmu _tawake_?"

"Tak ada alasan, hanya karena ini," Lelaki itu memakaikan gelang emas putih dengan ukiran kelinci kecil yang terlihat manis di pergelangan tangan si surai hitam.

Mata lemonnya terbelalak, lekas ia berbalik, dan makin terkejut kala menemukan lelaki itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisinya kini, _kedinginan atau beku?!_ Namun senyum segera terukir menghiasi kedua wajah, tangan membelai pipi seputih porselen, perlahan, seolah takut jika ia akan pecah. Jemari mungil menggenggam lengan kokoh yang tetap terasa dingin meski telah terlindung pakaian. Kedua bibir bertemu, membagi kehangatan, menyampaikan maaf, karena keterlambatan ataukah karena tidak mencoba lebih bersabar? Entahlah, mereka hanya merasa bersalah pada pasangan masing-masing. Masa pertengkaran telah berlalu, bagi mereka yang kini telah menjadi mahasiswa, masa itu cukuplah hanya saat seragam dikenakan, kini kedewasaan haruslah menjadi sang pemimpin.

Kurosaki Ichigo, nama lelaki itu, tidak dengan sengaja terlambat datang. Ia hanya kurang bisa mengatur segalanya sesuai keinginan. Ternyata perjalanan Seiretei ke Karakura tak selalu secepat perkiraannya, apalagi jika ada peralihan kereta karena kecelakaan pada lajur yang akan ia lewati. Jauh lokasi yang harus ia tuju tak menjadi masalah, asalkan hadiah istimewa untuk gadis yang ia sayangi dapat ia dapatkan tanpa cacat sedikitpun, sungguh dia masih trauma dengan jasa pengiriman setelah adiknya, Karin, tidak mendapatkan bola sesuai dengan ekspetasinya. Oh ayolah, harusnya kau ingat Ichigo, Karin lah yang salah memesan, kenapa kau justru menjadikan jasa pengiriman sebagai tersangkanya?

.

.

.

"Dan berciuman?"Lirih Rukia, dia gadis yang kuat, patah hati tak akan mengalirkan persediaan air yang telah terbentuk di sudut matanya.

"Aku,"

"sudahlah Ichi, aku pulang ya." Rukia tersenyum tulus " _Jaa_."

 _Apa? Tidak Rukia… kau salah paham…_ percuma, Rukia telah berlalu, sempat aku dapat bercermin pada kristal yang terbentuk di kedua netra indahnya. Tapi biarlah, aku rasa lebih baik jika langsung menuju mansion Kuchiki untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

2 jam kontan/ _cash_ /tanpa diskon, kuhabiskan dengan ketegangan yang tercipta di mansion luas yang kian terasa mencekam ini, kala Byakuya Kuchiki, ayah Rukia menatapku tajam. Memang Hisana _Baa-san_ selalu menampilkan senyumnya yang teduh dan mengajakku untuk berbincang ringan, tapi kenapa manusia beku beraroma sakura itu tidak dapat mengendurkan urat ketegangannya barang sejenak hah!

" _Tadaima_." Seru suara yang sangat ku hafal dari arah belakang "Ichi,sedang apa kau?"

" _Okaeri_ Rukia-chan, kau membeli bunga? Wah semakin banyak jika ditambah dengan bunga yang dibawakan Ichigo-kun khusus untukmu!"

"Hai _midget._ " Sapaku kaku, jujur masih dapat kulihat urat ketegangan pada wajahnya yang dingin itu.

"Rukia… _Otou-san_ serahkan semuanya padamu, bicaralah dengan Kurosaki." Byakuya hanya berbicara singkat tanpa pernah Rukia mengerti maksudnya, berbanding terbalik dengan _amber_ yang terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya.

Hening yang menjadi teman keduanya, Nanao, salah satu _maid_ kesayangan keluarga Kuchiki hanya memandang dari jauh bersama Hisana. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah keduanya, namun mata mereka menggambarkan sikap tidak sabar melihat tingkah kedua sejoli yang hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ehem... Ichi,"

"Ah iya Rukia."

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi."

"Ah syukurlah,"

"Akan lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita baik-baik, karena aku tidak sebaik wanita lain yang bisa menerima semuanya."

Kalimat terakhir dari Rukia membuat wajah Kurosaki Ichigo memucat seketika. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan lancang memutuskan hubungan mereka yang telah berjalan selama 5 tahun hanya karena kesalahpahaman, sungguh setelah ini Ichigo harus memberikan sedikit pelajaran untuk Bambietta, mungkin dengan meminta tolong Nelliel. Nelliel adalah sahabatnya dan Rukia, bahkan Nelliel sangat menyayangi Rukia seperti adik kandungnya sendiri dan mendukung hubungan mereka. Jika sampai wanita bertubuh sintal dengan surai hijau bak zamrud itu tahu tentang Bambietta, siapapun tak akan tahu nasib Bambietta kemudian.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Kuchiki, aku datang kesini memang ingin memutuskan hubungan kita,"

 _Deg_... 'perasaan apa ini Kami-sama, kenapa aku sakit saat Ichigo setuju dengan hal ini', batin Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum, wajah terkejut Rukia sangat kentara dengan terbelalaknya mata lemon cantik itu. J _ust one step again …_

"Karena aku ingin kita bertunangan Rukia," Lanjut Ichigo dengan senyum menenangkan, ia mendekat dan mengenggam jemari mungil Rukia, terasa pas di telapaknya yang besar, kontras, putih dan tan. "Kuchiki Rukia, maafkan aku yang selalu terlambat, dan ini mungkin keterlambatan yang menyakitkan untukmu, tapi sungguh kejadiannya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, _aishiteru midget._ "

" _Mikan no baka! baka… baka…_ " Jerit Rukia tertahan, karena kini wajah memerahnya akibat marah bercampur malu telah terbenam di dada bidang sang pemilik hati.

.

.

.

Segala persiapan untuk pertunangan Rukia dan Ichigo telah matang, hingga hal terkecil sekalipun telah dipersiapkan dengan sempurna oleh Ichigo. Keluarga Sousouke turut membantu selama persiapan dan saat acara berlangsung. Sousouke, Kuchiki, dan Kurosaki memang telah bersahabat sejak lama, tak heran jika anak-anak mereka juga dekat satu dengan lainnya. Hingga akhirnya pertunangan dengan konsep _snow black_ pun berjalan dengan lancar.

" _Nee_ , menyesal huh?"

"Tak pernah _Nee-san_ , _all i'll do for her even though it hurt me._ " _Azure_ nya menatap sayu meskipun bibirnya mencoba untuk tersenyum, senyum yang ia tujukan untuk cahayanya. Jemarinya terkepal erat, bohong jika ia tak menangis, _tangis tak hanya di representasikan dengan setes air kan?_ , karena sedari awal ia memang telah kalah, ia masuk saat keduanya telah bersatu dalam permainan raja dan ratu, jika ditilik dari silsilah keluargapun, ia hanyalah anak yang beruntung karena diangkat oleh Aizen Sousouke. berbeda dengan kakak perempuannya yang memang sedari lahir telah mengalir darah Sousouke didalamnya.

.

.

.

Kini pemilik _amber_ dan _violet_ sedang berjalan ringan. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, sepeda tua nampak bersandar pada nyiur yang melambai. Hembusan angin pantai memang tepat sebagai obat penenang pikiran, sentuhan air pantai yang berbuih adalah salah satu mantra penghilang beban.

Andai waktu seperti ini dapat terus mereka nikmati, oh ayolah apa kalian bercanda? Mereka masih kuliah meskipun sudah berada di semester akhir, tapi mereka juga memiliki kesibukan lain, meneruskan bisnis keluarga secara turun temurun. Hal yang bagi sebagian orang merupakan anugerah luar biasa dari _Kami-sama_. Orang-orang itu hanya melihat sisi baiknya saja, menganggap bahwa kaya itu nikmat, padahal kaya itu perjuangan. Cobalah lihat orang tua mereka, kau akan menemukan lingkaran panda meski itu samar. Mereka berdua pun harus rela merasa sepi kala orang tua mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis yang membunuh banyak waktu berharga.

"Hei _midget_ … ambillah beasiswanya, setidaknya kita bisa bersama, bukannya LDR* kan." Gerutu Ichigo sembari meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Rukia, membuat sang surai hitam merasa geli.

"Ichi, aku ingin ke Tokyo, bukan London, ayolah… satu-satunya kampus yang bisa mengajarkan bisnis sekaligus bermusik hanya disana, dan aku tidak harus bingung membagi waktu antara mengurus perusahaan dan kuliah."

"Tapi kita jadi jauh… _midget_ , lagipula aku bisa membantumu dalam pekerjaan, kita bisa memonitoring dari London!" Kesal ichigo.

" _Watashitachi wa onaji sora no shita ni mada arimasu* tawake!_ "

" _Promise me you will be paithful, love._ "

" _I will Ichi, shinrai*._ "

Pantai sebagai saksi janji mereka, janji yang hanya terucap tanpa hitam diatas putih, namun tercetak sangat tebal pada kedua pikiran dan hati. _Amber_ dan _violet_ kembali bertemu, menyiratkan perasaan cinta yang tak akan begitu mudah terhapus oleh jarak dan waktu.

 ** _\- end of flashback –_**

 **\- TBC -**

 **RnR ya minna san**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

*LDR : long distance rekationship, hubungan jarak jauh yang bikin baper

*Watashitachi wa onaji sora no shita ni mada arimasu : kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama

*shinrai : percayalah


	3. Chapter 3 - Who's the Real Angel?

_Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas Kuchiki, karena sejak awal kau milikku. Tak peduli seberapa besar usahamu tuk berlari, meski peluh mu kalahkan lautan sekalipun, takdir hanya akan berucap_

" _Kuchiki Rukia belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo"_

\- … -

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo _sama_**

 **AU, OC, typo, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akh! I-chi..."

"RUKIA!"

Semua itu semu, setidaknya ada satu hati yang mengharap demikian. Namun ia pun sadar akan kekuatan alam, kekuatan Kami-sama. Mungkin harapnya tak akan pernah menemui muara. Tepat setelah violet tertutup, saat itu juga kehidupannya yang dulu tak lagi cerah, turut pekat sekelam perih yang dirasakan.

"Grimm, katakan itu bohong." Bibir itu bergetar, bukan hanya karena cuaca, namun karena tak kuat menahan bulir yang akan tumpah.

"Tenanglah, oke, kami ada disini Ru, aku ada disini." Bisik Grimmjow lirih, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Rukia.

Sedangkan di sofa itu, seluruh keluarga Sousouke turut berduka. Bahkan beberapa karangan bunga telah tertata secara rapi. Bukanlah keindahan yang terpancar namun sebaliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Who's the Real Angel?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ruru-chan... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Nelliel mencoba menyadarkan Rukia.

Ya... sejak bertemu Ichigo dan berujung pada jalan tak tentu arah, Rukia tanpa sadar berhenti di sisi sungai guryu. Semua temannya cemas karena usaha mereka untuk menghubungi nona Kuchiki itu tak membuahkan hasil. Keadaan kian panik saat mereka memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartement Rukia dan tidak menemukannya disana.

Bahkan Nelliel yang baru pulang dari _final fitting_ baju pengantin dengan Gin juga ikut panik. Mereka sepakat untuk berpencar mencari Rukia, mengingat bahwa cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat, hujan mengguyur bumi Soul Society dengan derasnya.

Selama 1 jam Nelliel habiskan dengan memarahi Gin karena menganggap tunangannya itu kurang bisa mengemudi, astaga Nell ... lihatlah dengan seksama, bahkan muka rubah itu pun tak menampakkan cengiran sedikitpun, ia juga mencemaskan Rukia sama halnya dirimu! Hingga akhirnya _Kami-sama_ berbaik hati pada sejoli itu, dari kejauhan mereka melihat sosok mungil dengan surai hitam sebahu sedang duduk bersandar pada pagar di sisi sungai guryu, tak nampak sedikitpun ia terganggu dengan guyuran hujan yang kian ganas.

"Ruru-chan... sadarlah sayang,kau kenapa? Hiks." Tangis Nelliel pecah... belum pernah ia melihat Rukia seperti ini, terakhir kali ia menemui Rukia terpuruk adalah saat benang itu terputus.

"Nell, sebaiknya Ruru-chan biar aku gendong saja sampai mobil." Gin coba menenangkan.

"Kita langsung ke rumah sakit Gin, wajah Ruru-chan pucat, aku takut ia sakit, jangan sampai... _Kami-sama._ "

Rukia masih bergeming, meskipun Nelliel selalu mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan Nell memeluknya sangat erat, berharap dapat menyalurkan kehangatan meskipun keadaannya pun tidak cukup baik, beberapa bagian tubuh dan pakaiannya basah, meski tidak separah Rukia. Gin mencoba fokus ke jalan sembari sesekali menenangkan Nell di kursi belakang. Nell kian histeris saat secara tiba-tiba tubuh Rukia merosot di pelukannya, pingsan. Mobil berhenti seketika, Gin terkejut dan di tengah itu semua Grimm menelepon, segera Gin mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi... moshi... Gin-nii!_ kenapa kau, Nell-nee dan Rukia tidak ada yang menjawab telepon ku HAH!" Gerutu suara dari seberang telepon.

"GRIMM... CEPATLAH AMBIL PENERBANGAN AWAL KESINI!" Teriak Nell ditengah kepanikannya.

"Hei _nee-san_ , kau pikir aku juga ingin lama-lama disini hah! kalau kau tidak sibuk dengan pernikahanmu pastinya pekerjaanku tidak menumpuk seperti ini, Rukia juga tidak bisa membantuku kan,"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH SOUSOUKE GRIMMJOW!" Geram Nelliel.

" _Nee-san..._ ada apa?"Grimm tahu jika kakak perempuannya memanggil namanya dengan marga mereka dan nada seram begitu, pasti ada hal yang penting.

"Nell, tenanglah... Grimm-kun, cahayanya meredup, apa kau mengerti? sebaiknya kau turuti perintah _nee-san_ mu, kami harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya." Ucap Gin seraya memutuskan sambungan. " _SHIT, keep the light._ " Sempat terdengar umpatan dari Grimm.

.

.

.

Rukia demam dan terserang hipotermia, itulah yang disampaikan dokter, namun Gin dan Nell tidak mengendurkan urat ketegangan di wajah mereka. Rangiku, Senna, Inoue, dan Momo tergesa menghampiri tempat Rukia berbaring. Mereka tak menghiraukan peringatan suster agar tidak tergesa di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

" _Nee Nell-san_ bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" Tanya Senna cemas.

"Dia demam dan terserang gejala hipotermia karena kehujanan dalam jangka waktu, yah... 1 jam mungkin atau lebih? entahlah, ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah," Gin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya sih! Tiba-tiba saja pergi dan akhirnya begini" Rangiku marah namun matanya memancarkan kecemasan melihat sosok sahabat yang telah ia anggap adik sendiri terbaring lemah.

"Apa ini karena Kurosaki-kun menabraknya tadi?"

"Hime-chan, Kurosaki hanya tidak sengaja menabraknya, dan mereka tidak bicara apapun selain berteriak seperti tarzan."Momo tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Inoue.

Nell tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar nama itu. "Kurosaki siapa maksud kalian?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, salah satu pria yang kami temui di acara _Goukon_ tadi." Jelas Inoue perlahan, jujur ia takut melihat sorot kemarahan pada mata Nelliel.

"Ya, pria yang dipasangkan dengan Hime-chan."

Tangan terkepal, Nell langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Gin berusaha tenang, menampakkan senyuman tipis yang selalu sukses sebagai bentuk seringai rubah, menyapa keempat wajah ayu di ruangan.

.

.

.

"Maafkan Nell, ia mungkin kelelahan dengan segala hal tentang pernikahan kami, sebaiknya aku menyusulnya saja." Ia arahkan matanya ke surai hitam yang masih terlihat pucat, seringai itu hilang berganti dengan senyum getir. "Aku titip Ruru-chan sebentar, bisakan?"

"Ya... pergilah Gin-san, kami akan menjaga Rukia, kalau mereka bertiga tidak mau, aku bisa menjaganya sendirian sampai Rukia siuman." Kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dalam suara Senna yang bergetar. Mungkin ia lah satu-satunya teman yang selalu bertengkar dengan Rukia, tapi itu hanya karena ia suka jahil dengan sifat tenang Rukia, ingin melihat kemarahan nona Kuchiki yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan, bukan karena ia tidak menyayangi sahabat bermata lemonnya itu.

"Hei, aku juga mau Senna gila!"

" _ano_ , aku juga tidak keberatan menunggu Kuchiki-san."

"ah terserah kalian saja, aku akan tidur di sofa."

Gin mencoba mencari Nell di beberapa sudut rumah sakit, hanya kamar jenazah yang belum ia kunjungi, _hah Nell sangat takut hantu jadi tidak mungkin ia kesana... sayang... kau dimana?_ Ingin menelepon tapi untuk apa jika hanya akan tersambung ke operator, handphone tunangannya ada di saku jasnya sejak mereka melakukan _fitting_ baju pengantin di butik Yumichika tadi.

Ia tak menyerah, tetap berjalan menelusuri sisi lain rumah sakit yang belum ia tilik.

 _Kami-sama_ memang baik, ia menemukan Nell sedang melamun di kursi pengunjung yang mengarah ke taman rumah sakit. Perlahan ia dekati sang penawan hati, namun surai hijau tetap bergeming.

Ia tautkan jemari mereka, Nell terkesiap, sama halnya dengan Gin saat melihat kedua netra coklat itu begitu rapuh, tangis pun pecah. Gin hanya bisa memeluk tunangannya erat, haruskah semua terulang?

.

.

.

 _Kugo active_

 _Kugo : "chiru-chan, apa yang kau lakukan jika arang masih menyimpan setitik bara?"_

.

.

.

" _Nee_ Hime-chan, kau mau kemana?"

"Ah... Momo-chan, aku akan menanyakan tentang Kuchiki-san ke Kurosaki-kun, mungkin ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti Kuchiki-san."

"Ya mungkin kau benar."

"Hime... pastikan kalau pikiranmu itu salah, karena kalau itu benar, aku akan buat perhitungan dengan rambut aneh itu!" Geram Rangiku yang disambut anggukan mantap dari Senna.

 _Tut... tut... tut..._

" _Moshi-moshi_ Kurosaki-kun," Lembut sapa Inoue.

" _Moshi-moshi..._ ya?" Suara berat di ujung telepon sanggup menciptakan rona di kedua pipi Inoue.

"Umm... _gomen nee_ Kurosaki-kun, ini Inoue, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kalau Kurosaki-kun tidak keberatan,"

"Oh Inoue, _gomen_ aku belum sempat _save contact_ mu, ada apa?"

" _Ano_... apakah tadi Kurosaki-kun mengatakan sesuatu ke Kuchiki-san?"

"Kuchiki-san?" Suara itu memberat, seolah menyimpan rahasianya sendiri.

"Itu... gadis cantik bertubuh mungil yang kau tabrak saat acara _goukon_ tadi." Inoue coba menjelaskan sedetil mungkin.

"Oh... gadis _violet_ itu? Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja sekarang ia sakit."

 _Deg..._

"Hah! Karena aku tabrak tadi kah?" Ichigo terkejut, ia coba tutupi, tapi getarnya masih tetap tertangkap telinga Inoue.

"Ah... kurasa bukan... ia hipotermia, aku kira mungkin dia sempat sakit hati kalau-kalau Kurosaki-kun memarahinya tadi, ia kehujanan... _ano gomen_ , aku jadi bicara panjang lebar, ya sudah kalau memang semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi, _arigatou_ untuk informasinya, _jaa_."

Belum sempat Ichigo bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi Inoue sudah memutuskan sambungan setelah mendengar suara Momo yang memanggilnya.

.

.

.

[Ichigo pov]

 _Rukia sakit? Hipotermia? Kehujanan? Apa-apaan si midget itu, bukankah hujan sangat deras? Ah... aku harus segera menjenguknya._ Alamat rumah sakit beserta nomor bangsal telah Inoue kirimkan sesaat setelah Ichigo menyakannya melalui chat. Namun ia pikir mungkin akan berkunjung esok hari, mengingat malam telah larut dan jam besuk pasien telah berakhir. Meskipun taruhannya adalah esok mungkin ia akan merasakan kelelahan berlebih karena susah tidur malam ini. Segera ia menghubungi salah serang sahabatnya, memberi beberapa perintah yang wajib dilaksanakan sesuai waktu yang ia berikan.

[Ichigo pov end]

.

.

.

[Inoue pov]

Kurosaki-kun nampak bingung saat aku menyebutkan nama Kuchiki-san, tetapi kenapa ia nampak begitu khawatir saat kusebutkan kalau Kuchiki-san sakit? Sebenarnya mereka saling kenal atau tidak? Lalu kenapa ia ingin menjenguk? Merasa bertanggung jawabkah? Ah ... aku ambil sisi positifnya saja, itu tandanya ia sosok lelaki yang gentle, semoga kami bisa bertemu lagi.

[Inoue pov end]

.

.

.

Kicau burung terdengar dari balik jendela, sebias cahaya menyeruak masuk menyapa kelopak lemon yang masih setia terbungkus kegelapan. 5 manusia lainnya sedang pulas tertidur. Hanya pemilik seringai rubah yang terjaga dengan surai hijau yang bersandar di bahu bidangnya. Gurat lelah nampak menghiasi kulit wajahnya yang pucat.

"Ru," Hampir saja suara Grimm membangunkan beberapa dewi dari tidur pulasnya, namun segera ia tahan suaranya dan mengarahkan matanya pada Gin di sofa.

"Hai Grimm bagaimana perjalanmu?" Gin mencoba menyapa dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"Perjalanan yang membosankan, lambat... ingin menghubungi Kaien-nii untuk menyewa _helicopter_ nya, tapi ia sibuk dengan proses kelahiran Miyako-nee. Jadi kau bisa lihat sendiri kan _nii-san._ "

"Ya... kau nampak kacau Grimm." Ujar Gin menilik pakaian Grimm yang memang nampak berantakan. Kemeja mahal itu tak lagi rapi, jas yang ia genggam bukan ia kenakan, dasi yang telah longgar karena dipaksa untuk memberikan ruang lebih bagi pernapasan, dan rambut sebiru langit yang nampak _messy_ , _sexy_ … satu kata yang dapat menggambarkannya.

"Aku selalu begini _aniki_ , saat cahayaku redup," Gurat kelelahan nampak di paras rupawan khas _cassanova_ nya, perlahan ia dekati ranjang Rukia. Mengenggam telapak mungil berkulit salju itu, matanya sayu menatap gadisnya nampak redup. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, tapi salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan nama Kurosaki." Seketika itu pula _azure_ menatap marah, masih mengarah ke Rukia, namun kemarahan itu ditujukan untuk pemilik nama yang menyebabkan gadisnya terbaring lemah.

Jemari itu bergerak perlahan, mengenggam balik telapak Grimm yang nampak begitu besar.

"Rukia... hei, sadarlah,"

"Oh hai Grimm." Sambut Rukia dengan suara seraknya.

Meski lirih namun nampaknya sanggup mendatangkan kesadaran dari seluruh orang yang tertidur saat menunggunya siuman.

"RUKIA... SYUKURLAH!" Senna dan Rangiku segera mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Rukia yang bebas.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kondisi Rukia membaik, keempat sahabatnya ijin pulang dan akan kembali setelah pulang dari kantor. Di ruangan hanya tersisa Grimmjow, Nell dan Gin pergi ke kantin untuk sekedar mengganjal perut sebelum menjaga Rukia lagi nantinya.

"Hei Ru, aku belikan boneka chappy untukmu... cepatlah sembuh."

" _Arigatou_ Grimmie." Balas Rukia lemah namun tetap menampakkan senyuman.

"Apa yang terjadi Rukia?"

"Tak apa Grimm, aku hanya kelelahan dan ingin menenangkan diri."

"Menenangkan diri hingga tak sadar hanya diam dibawah guyuran hujan selama 1 jam atau mungkin lebih? Kau ingin bunuh diri hah? Lihatlah bahkan posisimu di tepi sungai guryu, tempat yang cocok untuk bunuh diri, apa kau tak mendengar desas desus penghuni di sekitar sana!" Geram Grimmjow.

"Ah, sudahlah Grimmie... yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja kan," Rukia coba menenangkan Grimmjow.

"Tentang Kurosaki, un!"

Rukia diam, ia terkejut darimana Grimmjow bisa tahu... ah mungkin dari teman-temannya. Ia hanya mengarahkan pandangan sayunya ke kedua _azure_ itu, seolah mengatakan untuk istirahat, ia hanya tak ingin membahas semuanya sekarang. Setidaknya ijinkan ia sembuh dulu.

"Grimm... tolong belikan aku Lily putih, oke?"

"Hah, baiklah, setelah _nee-san_ dan Gin-nii kembali."

"Aku ingin sekarang Grimm, bolehkah?" Pinta Rukia lembut, oh Rukia... siapa yang tahan untuk menolak permintaanmu jika kau menampakkan wajah melas yang menggemaskan seperti itu!

"Oke... oke... aku beli sekarang, tapi ingat jangan macam-macam dan kalau kau butuh sesuatu,"

"Segera hubungi aku atau Nell-nee atau Gin-nii." Potong Rukia cepat.

"Atau tekan belnya Ru, agar suster bisa kesini secepatnya." Koreksi Grimmjow.

"Iya... iya... dasar kakek tua." Sungut Rukia.

"Hei bocah! Kakek tua tidak ada yang setampan ini!" Ujar Grimmjow sembari mencubit hidung Rukia gemas

"Ouch Grimm!"

"Hahahaha... _only a while dear." T_ utup Grimm sembari mengecup kening Rukia lembut.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu tegas, sedikit tergesa namun tetap anggun. Mata siaga menelisik tiap kamar yang dilewati, setelah menemukan kamarnya, ia mengintip pasien tersebut dari sekotak kaca kecil pada pintu bercat putih.

"Kuchiki," Suara berat itu mengganggu ketenangan _violet_ yang menikmati daun momoji dari balik jendela, ia terkejut namun tetap terdiam. Ia berjalan meletakkan lily putih pada vas yang ada di tepi ranjang.

" _Finally we meet again huh, 3 years right? nothing has changed from you,_ oh... mungkin ada satu yang berubah, seorang Kuchiki Rukia bukanlah seorang bangsawan yang terhormat.". Sinis ia berkata. "cih! kau membuatku muak Kuchiki, tak malukah kau masih hidup dengan membawa dosa?"

"Tutup mulutmu Kurosaki!" Gin mencoba menarik Ichigo keluar, sedangkan Nell langsung menghambur ke sisi Rukia. Mereka terkejut saat mendapati Kurosaki Ichigo menatap _sendu?_ Pada sosok Rukia, entahlah, mereka tak tahu selama apa manusia jeruk itu ada di ruangan Rukia, tapi yang pasti mereka harus segera menyingkirkannya secepatnya.

"Ayolah Gin, aku hanya menyapa kawan lama."

"Gin, cepat bawa Kurosaki keluar!" Pinta Nell nyaris histeris jika ia tak ingat bahwa ini rumah sakit dan gelagat Rukia yang tetap tenang menghadapi situasi ini.

"Apa maumu Kurosaki-sama?" Tanya Rukia tegas sembari menghadap ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin memulai permainan denganmu Kuchiki... _how about delicious caramel huh!_ " Tantang Ichigo.

"Mulailah Kurosaki, karena kau tak akan pernah menang."

 **\- TBC -**

 **RnR ya minna san**


	4. Chapter 4 - Concern

_Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas Kuchiki, karena sejak awal kau milikku. Tak peduli seberapa besar usahamu tuk berlari, meski peluh mu kalahkan lautan sekalipun, takdir hanya akan berucap_

" _Kuchiki Rukia belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo"_

\- … -

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo** ** _sama_**

 **AU, OC, typo, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Concern**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo keluar dari kamar Rukia dengan amarah yang menumpuk, di kamar itu, Rukia, hanya dapat berharap _caramel_ tak akan jatuh. Sebelum Ichigo masuk ke mobilnya, kepalan tangan telah berhasil menghantam rahangnya dengan keras hingga meninggalkan lebam. Grimmjow tanpa kata-kata hanya menatap sengit lawannya, tapi lawan itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan, dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat sebelum baku hantam kian parah.

Tergesa Grimmjow menuju kamar Rukia, hingga tanpa sadar ia hampir saja mematahkan tangkai lily yang tergenggam.

"Grimmie," Tak sempat Rukia melanjutkan kata, Grimmjow langsung memeluknya dengan erat. " _Gomen_ lily nya hampir patah." Lirih Grimmjow berbisik di telinganya. Tak tahan lagi, ia pun menangis, mengotori kemeja mahal Grimmjow yang memang tak beraturan lagi karena tergesa mengambil penerbangan awal dari Las Noches ke Soul Society hanya untuknya.

Hanya Grimmjow, yah seharusnya hanya dia yang berhak memiliki hati Rukia, tapi bukankah gelas yang pecah tak akan utuh kembali? Adilkah jika pangeran mendapatkan gelas yang tak sempurna karena sebelumnya telah pecah? Tidak. Rukia tidak setega itu, ia tak ingin memberikan hal yang tak sempurna untuk malaikat penolongnya, Grimmjow tak pantas mendapatkan hatinya yang telah hancur.

.

.

.

"Masalah lagi _nee_?"

" _Urusai_ quincy!"

"Kau terlalu jauh menyiksa dirimu sendiri Zangetsu, tegaslah!"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain, dan aku pastikan permainan akan berakhir seperti yang aku inginkan." Ungkapnya angkuh.

"Permainan huh? kau munafik, memerintahkanku baik tapi kau menjadi sisi gelapnya. Kau berkata tak peduli tapi kau selalu mengawasi. Kau tak akan pernah menang Zangetsu." Dengus pria berkacamata seraya pergi.

 _munafik huh? andai aku masih bisa jujur, sungguh ini semua membuatku muak, kenapa hari ini harus datang?_

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan pengawal biru a.k.a Grimmjow, benar-benar mau menurutinya untuk membersihkan diri. Perlahan kaki mungil yang masih lemah itu melangkah menjauhi pintu yang terlihat sama dengan sisi dan hadapannya. Tubuhnya mungkin masih lemah, tapi bukan Kuchiki namanya jika hatinya tak sekeras batu dan sedingin es, Ia nekat melintasi taman rumah sakit dan menumpangi taxi di seberang jalan.

Belum sempat ia melangkah, sebelah tangannya tergenggam jemari kokoh namun dengan gerakan lembut.

"Akh,"

" _Vorsicht_ "

 _Violet_ itu mengerjap perlahan, dan bibirnya membentuk huruf O besar saat menyadari kecerobohannya. Lampu untuk pejalan kaki masihlah menandakan keberanian, namun ia dengan lancangnya hendak menantang balik.

" _Arigatou,_ " Namun hanya dibalas tangan kanan yang terangkat dari jarak 3 meter, cukup jauh dengan posisi mereka yang seperti barisan.

Ia takut salah sangka, namun postur itu begitu akrab pada kedua netra, meski logat Jerman terasa kental.

.

.

.

Mesin beroda empat itu telah sampai pada tujuan. Kini rautnya tak sedingin sebelumnya, ia benar-benar terlihat rapuh. Sosok wanita bertubuh mungil berdiri menghadap bentangan bebatuan yang menjulang dari tanah berlapis permadani hijau. Dengan background taxi yang masih terlihat mengkilap. Terpakir rapi dibawah naungan pohon sakura yang nampak kokoh. Siluetnya terbentuk sempurna dengan biasan langit senja. Warna yang begitu dikaguminya sekaligus menyakitinya dalam waktu bersamaan.

" _Baa-san_ , apakah aku sedosa itu?"

Terus ia menangis pada nisan bertulis "Kurosaki Masaki". Setelah sebelumnya ia juga menghabiskan belasan menit di kedua gundukan lain. Tanpa lelah ia terus berlutut dengan iringan tangis yang terdengar begitu pedih, seolah ia sedang dihakimi oleh gundukan tanah dihadapannya.

Lagi. Tubuh itu terguyur ribuan tusuk air yang berjatuhan dengan ganasnya dari langit, seolah sedang melakukan penyerangan dalam arena perang. Namun ia masih bergeming, tak menghiraukann tubuhnya yang kian memprihatinkan. Hingga sebelum kedua netra itu tertutup, ia masih menangkap _amber_ yang menatapnya dengan sama, seperti 3 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

"Astaga, berhentilah memarahiku _Nee-san_ , aku tadi hanya meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mandi."

"Kau bodoh Grimm! Ruru-chan itu masih sakit!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak _Nee-san_!"

"Kau lah yang jangan teriak-teriak _baka_!"

"Hei... hei, tenanglah kalian berdua, kalian sudah membuat kehebohan disini." Tegur Gin berusaha sabar. Meski jauh di lubuk hati ia juga kesal mendapati dua orang dihadapannya yang bertindak bodoh dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Masih dengan bersungut-sungut, mereka memutuskan berpencar mencari keberadaan nona Kuchiki. Rasanya kepala biru itu akan meledak layaknya balon menghadapi ini semua. Rukia yang menghilang, kakak perempuan cerewet yang menyalahkannya, calon kaka ipar yang tak mendukungnya, omelan dari kedua orangtua yang paling ia cintai. Dan mungkin puncaknya adalah sekarang. Saat _azure_ menangkap tubuh gadisnya terbaring lemah dalam gendongan lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut mencolok.

"Kau apakan Rukia, Kurosaki." Geram Grimmjow tertahan.

Namun pemilik marga Kurosaki tetap berjalan lurus, sebelum dengan paksa kaki itu terhenti karena kerah bajunya yang ditarik kuat dari belakang, sebelum hantaman lagi-lagi ia dapatkan masih pada hari yang sama.

"Engh,"

Segera saja, tubuh mungil itu berpindah tempat, dikedua tangan kokoh pemilik rambut mencolok lainnya yang begitu posesif. Dan langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Hati itu terasa kosong, sangat kosong. Namun ia tepis beragam prasangka baik, kala emosi memegang kekuasaan tertinggi.

.

.

.

2 hari telah Rukia habiskan di rumah sakit, meskipun Nell telah memastikan bahwa ia mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik, tapi ini tetap lah rumah sakit dengan beragam virus yang memenuhi partikel-partikel di dalamnya dan aroma racikan obat yang pekat. Rukia tetap tidak tahan terlalu lama di rumah sakit, sehingga ia memastikan agar Nell merayu dokter agar ia diijinkan pulang, toh demamnya sudah turun.

Rukia pulang diantar oleh Grimmjow karena Nell dan Gin harus segera menyiapkan pesta pernikahan mereka yang tersisa 1 hari lagi. Sungguh Rukia merasa bersalah karena kondisinya yang payah menghancurkan rencana orang yang ia sayangi.

" _Nee_ Grimmie... _what do you think about Loly?_ " Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba, mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Maksudmu wanita cerewet berkuncir dua itu?"

"Ya... ia menarik kan? _Great man should get the great lady huh!_ "

" _Are you kidding me dear?_ Kau ingin aku tuli karena harus selalu mendengar ocehannya itu!" Seru Grimmjow histeris yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa renyah Rukia.

 _"May i dear?" T_ anya Grimmjow serius seraya mengunci tatapan Rukia hanya kepadanya.

" _Sorry_ , barang yang pecah tak semudah itu diperbaiki." Balas Rukia lantas beranjak meninggalkan Grimmjow termenung di dalam mobil, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan secepatnya menurunkan tas Rukia dari bagasi lalu menuju apartement mereka.

 _"If it was easy, i won't love you Kuchiki-sama._ " Bisik Grimmjow tepat setelah Rukia berhasil membuka pintu apartement. Rukia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sedangkan Grimmjow memasang seringai mengerikan yang terkesan _pedih_.

.

.

.

Sore menyambut, Rukia bersiap karena sahabat-sahabatnya akan berkunjung. Sebagai pengganti ketidakhadiran mereka saat menjemput kepulangan Rukia dari rumah sakit. Grimmjow sibuk memasak beberapa menu yang sempat ia pelajari saat perjalanan bisnis ke Las Noches.

Ya, memang ia jago memasak, seringnya memang ialah yang berperan di dapur dan menyediakan sajian bermutu untuk Rukia dan Nell, oh terkadang Gin jika memang ia berkunjung. Sedangkan kedua wanita penting di hidupnya selain ibu tercinta, hanya membantu menyiapkan bahan, terakhir kali Grimmjow mengijinkan mereka memasak, ia nyaris mati kelaparan karena mereka memasak omelet membutuhkan waktu setengah jam.

Bukan... bukan karena mereka payah memasak, atau soal rasa, masakan mereka sangatlah lezat, namun mereka selalu meributkan hal yang tidak penting seperti komponen yang tepat, kalori dll. sebelum mereka memasak, dan itu benar-benar memakan waktu.

Bunyi bel apartement berdenting tepat setelah Grimmjow dan Rukia menyelesaikan semuanya.

" _Okaeri_... RUKIA! hei Kuchiki-sama!" Astaga menyesal rasanya membuka pintu dan harus berhadapan dengan ketiga manusia ajaib. _Oops wait_ kenapa hanya tiga? Oh ayolah... sejak kapan Inoue termasuk manusia ajaib? _She's normal_ , mungkin yang ajaib hanya makanannya yang entah terinspirasi darimana.

"Astaga... apa kalian tak merasa sakit tenggorokan hah!" Sahut Grimm dari arah dapur.

"Oh ayolah Grimm-kun sayang, kau sungguh berlebihan." Sahut Rangiku sembari bergelayut manja pada Grimm. Setelah sebelumnya dengan begitu cerobohnya melempar _paperbag_ berisi kue ke sembarang arah. Untung saja, mereka memiliki Senna sebagai penangkap handal dalam permainan baseball.

"Astaga Nell... mau kau kemanakan Shuhei, kalau sekarang kau begitu manjanya pada Grimm!" Ketus Senna.

"Eh... dimana Inoue?" Tanya Rukia setelah menyadari temannya yang super duper lembut itu tak ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Ah... dia terlalu senang dengan ajakan kencan Kurosaki, mungkin akan menyusul kesini nanti malam... mmmm atau mungkin tidak, oh ayolah Ru, yang penting kami bertiga ada disini." Jawab Momo tanpa menyadari raut Rukia yang menegang sesaat.

 _"_ Hei Kuchiki-sama, kau seperti zombie huh," Ledek Senna.

"Ru," Baritone itu tampak sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya, menandakan bahwa ia akan memulai perbincangan yang serius.

"Ah... bagaimana ceritanya? Sepertinya aku ketinggalan gosip." Tanya Rukia mencoba antusias dan menenangkan kekalutannya, mencoba menghindari Grimmjow yang menatapnya dengan sendu dari arah dapur.

"Ehem ehem... biar _Lady_ Rangiku yang menceritakan detilnya," Rangiku bersiap untuk menjadi pembicara ulung.

.

.

.

 _Soul Café_

Dua surai terang itu nampak kian bersinar dengan _setting warm lamp_ yang mengarah ke tempat duduk mereka tepat di sudut ruang, tersamarkan oleh beberapa sekat yang sengaja diatur secara artistik. Suasana sangat nyaman, alunan musik klasik mengalun lirih. Kedua mata saling memancarkan keseriusan. Kesepakatan telah di dapatkan, hanya menunggu semua berjalan sesuai alur yang telah di rancang sang penulis. Karena sejak benang itu terputus, ia lah pemegang kekuasaan.

.

.

.

"Mereka jadian... mendadak memang tapi menurutku mereka sangat serasi." Ujar Momo semangat.

"Huh seriously? aku lebih suka Hime dengan Uryu, jauh lebih baik orang itu daripada rambut aneh?" Senna tak mau mengalah.

"Ah biarlah, lebih baik kita ikut _goukon_ lagi, aku bosan dengan Hisagi." Jawab Rangiku asal, ia telah mabuk dengan sake-sake nya... hei! Ia berencana mengadakan pesta sake untuk menyambut kesembuhan sahabatnya... wanita gila.

Ketiga wanita itu asyik membahas tentang Inoue dan Kurosaki, atau mungkin pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Momo yang hanya tertarik dengan bosnya sendiri, Hitsugaya, meskipun mereka tidak mungkin pacaran karena Hitsugaya adalah saudaranya sendiri,yah meski sepupu jauh. Itulah mantra penenang kegalauan hatinya selama ini, meski Izuru Kira, teman kantornya telah lama memberikan perhatian khusus yang tak jua ia tanggapi.

Senna yang mengeluh migrain karena Renji yang terlalu sering menghubunginya untuk masalah sepele, dan Rangiku yang makin asal berbicara karena pengaruh sake.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pemilik apartement telah meninggalkan ruang santai. Menepi ke balkon, sekedar menikmati angin sore sembari menatap senja. Mencoba mengenang kah? Entahlah.

 _"_ Ru _... i'm here dear."_

 _"I know Grimmie."_

"Apa yang aku lewatkan?"

 _"_ Ia ingin meremukkanku Grimm...entah apa alasannya, hah, apa ia tak lelah?

"Itukah orang yang kau harap akan mengerti? Bahkan ia selalu bertingkah tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya!" Geram Grimmjow menahan emosi.

 _"That's our business,_ kenapa jadinya melibatkan Inoue, harusnya cuma kami berdua kan,"

"Dan aku tak akan biarkan bajingan itu mendekatimu sedikitpun Ru... _not after all."_

Sejak lama sebenarnya Grimmjow menyimpan kemarahannya, kemarahan atas nasib yang menimpa gadis mungil bermata _violet_. Marah karena cahaya itu meredup, namun ia tak akan menyerah, _redup akan dapat bersinar kembali jika ia menemukan energy baru kan?_

Grimmjow rela melakukan apapun agar cahayanya kembali lagi, bahkan senyum itupun tak sehangat dulu, baginya yang telah mengenal Rukia dari kecil, senyum itu masih terasa dingin meski selebar apapun bibir berusaha tertarik, ah lupakan senyum 2 cm, bahkan senyum ala joker pun tetaplah dingin yang terasa.

Oh jangan lupakan kemarahannya pada satu sosok lagi, sosok yang akan selalu ia awasi semenjak kehadirannya. Memastikan cahayanya tetap aman di tengah beragam kepura-puraan. Namun belum saatnya ia mengungkap tabir, sedikit bersabar, sekedar mengikuti alur, tapi jangan remehkan, karena ia pun telah menyiapkan permainannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Grimm, kau belum menceritakan kenapa kau bisa membawaku kembali ke kamar waktu itu." Ucap Rukia tiba-tiba dengan pancaran mata yang nampak sengit. Sedangkan lawan bicara nampak tegang, terlalu malas untuk kembali menyampaikan kabar yang akan menambah luka. Akhirnya ia hanya memberikan cengiran bodoh seraya berteriak mengajak seluruh wanita itu untuk menyantap masakannya.

Gadis Kuchiki itu tahu, ia adalah keturunan Kuchiki yang dibekali insting tajam. Namun ia hanya ingin sebuah kejujuran, bukanlah sosok sahabat birunya yang harus terus menerus menguatkannya padahal ia sendiri begitu rapuh. Yah, siapa sangka wajah sangar itu memiliki hati layaknya bongkahan es. Yang sangat mudah hancur jika terhempas dengan keras. Namun es itu berusaha ia bangun merangkak, menggantikan retakan yang selalu terbentuk kala melihat gadisnya terluka.

.

.

.

 _Ruchia active_

 _Ruchia : "jika kau berani menghadapi percikannya, maka kau harus terima konsekuensinya saat kemudian hari ia melahapmu. tapi jika kau tanya tentangku, aku tak pernah berada di posisi itu, karena sejak awal, aku hanyalah setumpuk abu"_

 **\- TBC -**

 **RnR ya minna san**

 _Vorsicht_ : Hati-hati dalam bahasa jerman, kalau tidak salah .

 _Arigatou_ untuk Eonnichee835, Ichiruki HF, dan Nozoki yang masih mau baca Akai Ito meskipun ngulang hehehe.


	5. Chapter 5 : A Litlle

_Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas Kuchiki, karena sejak awal kau milikku. Tak peduli seberapa besar usahamu tuk berlari, meski peluh mu kalahkan lautan sekalipun, takdir hanya akan berucap_

" _Kuchiki Rukia belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo"_

\- … -

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo** ** _sama_**

 **AU, OC, typo, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : A Little**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 _Jika dengan melihatmu saja belum cukup bagiku,_

 _maka aku akan mengambil jalan kegelapan meski itu menyakitimu,_

 _bukankah dosa terbesar ada padamu?_

 _Lantas kenapa sesaknya membuncah dalam areaku!_

 _Adilkah jika kesalahanmu membuatku menderita?_

 _Bukankah seharusnya kau menanggungnya sendiri dan jangan pernah berbagi denganku?_

 _Usaha melalui jalur apakah yang harus ku tempuh untuk mengakhiri semua ini?_

 _Jika dengan menyakitimu dapat membuat kita dekat,_

 _maka akan ku pastikan kau menderita hingga payah agar kita tak terpisahkan._

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Rahang tegas berlapis tan itu mengeras, simbolisasi dari amarah yang mendominasi. Benarkah deskripsi itu tepat jika berbicara tentang hati? Coba tilik lebih jauh, lebih cermat, bukankah _amber_ yang berkilat tajam itu menyimpan beribu duka? Tak peka kah kau dengan kesedihan yang terpancar diantara emosi yang menyeruak?

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Kaki ini tak akan berpindah selama hati ini tak terketuk._

 _Hei…kau…_

 _Bukankah kau yang memiliki kuncinya? Cepatlah bercermin!_

 _picik sekali kau tak meminjamkannya barang sejenak_

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Salju itu berada di titik terlemahnya, ia hanya sebutir salju yang mungkin tak akan mengkristral lagi. Ia hanya bertahan untuk tidak mencair meski sinar mentari mengancam keberadaannya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Aku masih dapat merasakan sinarmu di antara kegelapan yang kau tawarkan_

 _Aku rela menggadaikan sebagian atau seluruh waktuku_

 _Hanya untuk satu kesempatan yang akan mensucikanmu_

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"GRIMM-CHAN!"

Astaga, bukankah wanita yang akan menikah harus lebih menjaga tindak tanduknya? Oh apalagi jika ia menyemat marga seorang bangsawan dan putri salah satu pengusaha sukses dari Las Noches.

" _Nee-san_ , sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu, ditambah dengan suara supermu itu, kau tak kasihan dengan telinga semua orang disini hah!"

balas Grimmjow dengan muka yang oh astaga..bisakah kalian bayangkan wajah sangar ehem coretsexycoret itu cemberut? Aneh? TIDAK. tapi sangat menggemaskan..huuuwwwwaaaa!

 _"_ Nee..Grimm-chan, kau itu adikku, terserah aku memanggilmu apa."

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi _nee-san_ ,"

" _Ne._.. benarkah? Bagiku kau tetap adik kecilku Grimm-chan!" Bantah Nell sembari mencubit pipi Grimmjow gemas.

" _Nee-s-aann_... hen-tikaannn!"

" _Ne_... lihatlah, kau sungguh menggemaskan Grimm-chan!" Seru Nell tetap asyik menggoda adiknya.

"Aku Grimmjow, _nee-san_ , bukan Grimm-chan." Bantah Grimmjow setelah berhasil lepas dari godaan kakaknya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Grimm-chan, aku _nee-san_ mu, apa salahnya aku memanggilmu begitu?" Keluh Nell dengan wajah muramnya.

"Panggil aku Grimm, Grimmjow, atau apapun _nee-san,_ tapi jangan panggilan menjijikkan itu!"

" _Ne_ , menuruti permintaan orang yang akan melepaskan masa lajang apalagi itu saudaramu, adalah kewajiban Grimm-chan." Goda Rukia yang tiba-tiba memotong pertengkaran Nell dan Grimmjow.

"..."

"Hei... hei... kenapa diam hah! Cuma Ruru-chan yang bisa mengalahkanmu _nee_?" Goda Nell yang kontan menciptakan rona samar pada wajah tampan adiknya... oh lihatlah wajahnya sungguh mempesona.

Ayolah... Grimmjow hanya bersemu jika itu berkaitan dengan cahayanya, Rukia. Kejadian itu mengundang Nell dan Rukia untuk melepas tawa, sedangkan korban hanya memalingkan muka menghindari hal memalukan lainnya. Hal yang sia-sia karena ia masih dapat menangkap segala ekspresi nona Kuchiki dari sudut matanya, dan rona merah kian bertambah melihat senyum lebar yang ia sukai. Sungguh ia rela membayar berapa pun asal bisa melihat kebahagiaan selalu terpancar di wajah cahayanya, meski bayarannya harus dengan menanggung malu, _ah cinta_.

.

.

.

Dekorasi check.

Gaun pengantin check.

Pendeta check.

Hati, not yet.

.

.

.

Apakah ada list yang belum terpenuhi? Hingga tak dapat terlihat senyum pada wajah cantik anak perempuan Aizen itu?

Geraknya nampak gelisah, entah apa yang mengganggu pikiran gadis cantik bertubuh sintal itu. Esok adalah hari yang sakral, perjuangannya untuk mempertahankan hubungan dengan Ichimaru Gin akan dikukuhkan oleh ikatan suci pernikahan.

Jika kalian berpikir hubungan mereka rumit, sepertinya tidak, sulit? IYA.

Sulit karena Gin yang sibuk? TIDAK.

Karena Gin yang pesonanya menjerat banyak wanita hingga ia seperti hidup di tengah pusaran wanita dimanapun ia berpijak? IYA.

Tapi sepertinya bukan itu masalahnya, lantas apa?

Lebih tepatnya bahwa Nelliel lah yang tidak setia. Oh dia hanya terlalu silau melihat pria parlente yang banyak berterbangan kala menghadiri acara resmi dunia bisnis yang penuh topeng itu.

Dibalik semua itu ia berani bersumpah, hanya Ichimaru Gin pria pertama dalam hatinya.

Akankah jadi yang terakhir? Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Hei ... esok mereka akan menikah. Lalu apa gerangan yang membuat ia gelisah?

"Gin," Seru Nell saat Gin tiba-tiba mencium puncak kepalanya dari belakang.

"hm... ya sayang," Oh… _Kami-sama_ , inilah yang Nell suka, suara berat kekasih hatinya yang terdengar _sexy_ kala menyapa pendengaran.

" _ano_ , Gin… apa kau yakin?" Ragu Nell bertanya.

"kenapa hm?"

"ah _gomen_ Gin, aku mencemaskan Ruru-chan,"

Ah ternyata ini penyebabnya? Astaga Nell, tunggu saja hingga Rukia mendengarnya dan kau harus menyiapkan sebagian besar malam terakhir masa lajangmu dengan mendengarkan omelan nona Kuchiki.

"Nell, ku rasa kita bertiga sudah sepakat untuk menjaganya bersama, jadi tenanglah,"

"Kau belum mengenal Kurosaki, Gin!"

"oke aku menyerah tentang itu, tapi apa kau tidak mempercayai Grimm? _just calm down dear, you have me okay,_ "

"Ya." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum ke arah dua surai yang nampak serasi berlatar senja, hitam dan biru.

Entah manakah tempat yang akan dituju, satu hal yang pasti, selama itu Grimm, Nell yakin Rukia akan baik-baik saja.

Pria albino yang sedang memeluk Nell dengan mesra juga tersenyum tulus, ia memiliki harapan yang sama dengan Nell, terutama jika itu menyangkut nona Kuchiki.

Ia tak inginkan lagi gelap merayap, tidak setelah semua usaha mereka selama ini.

.

.

.

 _Kugo active_

 _Chiru active_

 _Kugo : chi .. .how you breathe when you don't have access to oxygen?_

 _Chiru : then I'll pay for it_

 _Kugo : kalau mahal?_

 _Chiru : I'll find a way for it_

 _Kugo : Why not give up?_

 _Chiru : cause I don't wanna die_

.

.

.

"Ruru-chan.", kebiasaan, Grimm selalu mengganggu Rukia tanpa ada peringatan, #eh. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Hei... apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa Grimm-chan." Seru Rukia sembari membebaskan diri dari pelukan mau Grimmjow.

"Hei… aku ingin lihat… hei Ru... berhenti!"

"Tidak mau, Grimm-chan," Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

Hei! Apa mereka tidak melihat para pekerja yang sedang sibuk mendekorasi gedung pernikahan Nell dan Gin?

 _"_ Akh! _"_ , teriak Rukia saat Grimmjow berhasil menangkapnya.

Grimmjow memeluk Rukia erat dari belakang, dan memulai aksi lainnya, melancarkan jurus maut yang sangat dibenci nona Kuchiki, _menggelitik pinggang_.

"Grimm-chan… hentikan… akh-hahahaha."

" _Ne_ , panggil namaku dengan benar dulu baru aku lepaskan."

"Mmph… Grimm-chan… akh!"

" _Wrong answer Ruru-chan,_ "

"Oke... oke Grimmie… hentikan!"

"Nah itu baru Rukia ku." Seru Grimmjow menghentikan gelitikannya. Seraya mengecup puncak surai hitam dengan seringai lebar.

Kini _azure_ menatap _violet_ , mengunci mata lemon yang terbelalak indah.

 _"Ne, let's go out dear."_ Ajak Grimmjow dengan seringai menggodanya. _Blush_ … sukses sudah rona itu menghiasi pipi seputih porselen milik nona Kuchiki, dan itulah yang disuka Grimmjow dari gadisnya.

.

.

.

"Naik… ini?" Seru Rukia horror melihat Grimmjow menaiki Ducati biru nya.

"Ya, ayolah lah Rukia, kita bisa telat, cepat pakai helmnya." Seru Grimmjow tidak sabar saat Rukia hanya melihat motornya dengan wajah pucat.

Sebenarnya Grimmjow tahu Rukia benci kendaraan bermotor sejak kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Sejak kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang telah merenggut kehidupan gadisnya itu. Tapi jika harus menggunakan mobil maka mereka bisa terlambat. _"You'll be alright dear, just believe me, ne?"_ Ujar Grimmjow menenangkan dan disambut anggukan pelan dari si surai hitam.

Ia pun segera memasangkan helm di kepala Rukia dan menatap _violet_ itu sedikit lebih lama, lalu mengecup pucuk hidung Rukia yang berakhir dengan pukulan dasyat dari gadisnya tepat mengenai tulang rusuk, _kasihan kau Grimmie_.

 _Superbike_ melaju perlahan. Dari lantai atas gedung, sepasang _hazel_ dan _aqua_ mengiringi kepergian keduanya dengan sirat kecemasan, meskipun bibir telah mengucap ketenangan.

" _Ne_ , ku antar kau pulang, aku tidak mau menikah dengan panda." Goda Gin, lalu mengecup pucuk hidung Nell dengan mesra, yang disambut tawa renyah kekasih atau calon istrinya? Terserah apa sebutannya.

.

.

.

Apakah tadi diatas tertulis _superbike melaju dengan perlahan_? Oke segera coret, silang, hapus, karena nyatanya _azure_ itu menyeringai senang di tengah pelukan erat _violet_.

Ia senang karena Rukia memeluknya erat pada setiap bertambahnya kecepatan laju, _kau memang licik Grimm … tidakkah kau rasakan gemetarnya di tengah pelukan hangat itu_? Sungguh Rukia tidak akan memafkan Grimm setelah motor ini berhenti, Grimmjow memang manusia gila.

"Kau akan memelukku sampai kapan Ru? Sampai altar huh?" Goda Grimmjow saat melihat tangan mungil itu tetap memeluknya erat meskipun motor telah berhenti.

"Kau jahat Grimm." Lemah suara Rukia menyadarkan Grimmjow akan satu hal.

"Ru," Oh menyesalkah kau Grimm kala melihat wajah gadismu pucat, bibirnya bergetar, air mata terbentuk di sudut mata.

" _Gomen,_ " _Azure_ tak sanggup melihat lebih lama, ia meraih wajah cantik seputih porselen yang nampak bersinar di bawah cahaya rembulan, ingin sekedar meyakinkan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Namun pemilik tubuh mungil menolak, ia jauhkan wajah cantiknya. Bersiap akan memuntahkan seluruh emosi di sela ketakutan yang berangsur hilang. Persis seperti janjinya saat _superbike_ melaju, sebelum ia menyadari semua.

"Grimm _... kore wa gokadesu*,"_

Serunya lirih dengan sesimpul senyum, ah kini ia yang menyesal telah menyalahkan Grimmjow, bukankah ia sendiri sadar bahwa lelaki biru ini tak pernah menyakitinya sedikitpun sejak mereka masih suka bermain kakurenbo*.

 _"Not as beauty as you dear,"_ Bisik Grimmjow sembari tersenyum lembut pada Rukia, ya, senyum itu hanya untuk gadisnya.

Bahkan keluarganya pun tak pernah ia ijinkan melihat senyum mahal itu.

Mereka menikmati festival lampion, mata menjelajah tiap kedai yang berjajar, meski tangan dipenuhi ragam rasa yang telah dipilih.

Ini adalah hari terakhir festival lampion, dan Grimmjow berpikir bahwa Rukia perlu melupakan persoalan Kurosaki di tengah pemulihannya pasca kejadian sungai guryu.

" _Shiratama_ Grimm… akh! aku juga ingin manisan… oh lihatlah Grimm ada pudding berry!"

Ah kini Grimmjow berperan sebagai pelayan Kuchiki-sama, membelikan ini itu, harus berdesak-desakkan dengan banyak orang kala membeli semua pesanan Rukia, dan harus bertahan kala banyak wanita yang menatapnya seolah ingin melahap Grimm hidup-hidup.

Hei, tak lihatkah kau bahwa ia memang serupa hidangan _dessert_ yang lezat?

Otot yang tercetak sempurna hasil latihan selama bertahun-tahun nampak jelas dibalik kaos birunya meskipun telah tertutup jaket.

Rambut secerah langit kian bersinar, bulir keringat yang jatuh hingga ke dagu semakin menambah kesan _sexy_ pada wujud _cassanova_ ini.

Jangan lupakan _azure_ yang menatap tajam saat mendapati banyak pria melirik gadisnya penuh minat, bagai serigala kelaparan _#oke anggap itu terlalu berlebihan_.

Bukan salah mereka, siapa pun akan terjerat pesona nona Kuchiki.

 _Violet_ yang bercahaya, bibir delima yang mungil, hidung bangirnya, kulitnya yang seputih salju, tubuh mungilnya yang terasa pas saat dipeluk, dan tampilan sederhana tapi memikat yang selalu ia suguhkan.

.

.

.

"Ayo naik bianglala!"

"Astaga, baiklah tuan putri,"

Kini mereka saling berbagi tempat dalam ruang kecil melingkar yang nampak seperti penjara itu. Penjara kecil itu berputar layaknya dentangan jam. _Violet_ berbinar kala menangkap gemerlap festival dari atas. Kesenangannya sedikit terusik kala ia merasakan kehangatan pada kedua telapak tangannya. Tangan besar itu menangkupnya, dengan lembut, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dan hanya tertuju pada sang pemilik.

"Aku tahu, pandanganmu tak akan pernah berpusat padaku, tapi tak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan Ru, hanya satu, _and I promise you'll ask for more_ ," Meski baritone berbisik, namun masih terpancar keteguhan disana.

 _Violet_ mengerjap. Entah berapa kali ia harus menghadapi hal serupa. Namun mungkin, kali ini ia harus menyerah. Karena sejak lama, es itu telah mencair. Ruang itu tak lagi sepenuhnya gelap, karena ada seberkas cahaya yang menerobos masuk. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Antara hati atau logika. Antara keinginan tuk kembali jatuh atau tetap berjalan.

" _Your lips can get hurt_ ," Ucap Grimmjow kala jemari panjangnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Rukia.

Gadis Kuchiki tersentak. Ia duduk dengan kaku, bahkan hingga pintu penjara mungil mereka telah terbuka. Pemilik _azure_ hanya memberikan senyum tipis, ingin menenangkan, namun justru menambah rasa bersalah pada gadis pemilik tangan mungil yang kini ia genggam dengan erat.

Kaki mungil itu terhenti. Kepalanya tertunduk, surai hitam itu menutupi beberapa bagian wajah nona Kuchiki.

"Hei,"

Saat itu, saat Grimmjow hendak menatap netra yang selalu membuatnya terpuka, Rukia meloncat dengan gesit dan mengalungkan tangan mungil pada lehernya. Anda itu orang lain atau bahkan Nelliel sekalipun, mungkin ia akan langsung berteriak memprotes. Namun kini tubuhnya kaku, dengan mata membulat sempurna. Kala Rukia membisikkan sebuah tantangan.

" _Can't you be more romantic,_ huh?"

Grimmjow tak menjawab, karena Rukia pun tak membutuhkan jawaban. Dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan pelukan Rukia. Senyumnya merekah kala mendapati wajah merona nona Kuchiki nampak cantik dengan biasan cahaya lampion. Ia tangkupkan tangannya pada wajah mungil itu. Mendekatkan mereka hingga tak ada lagi jarak tersisa. Mereka berpagutan ditengah keramaian.

" _I'll always be there for you_ Ru, _daisuki,_ " Bisik Grimmjow di sela pagutan mereka yang kian intim.

Dan Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan kian merapatkan tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Tanpa sadar sepasang _amber_ yang berkilat marah dan _beige_ yang memancarkan kepedihan dari kejauhan. Tertutupi kerumunan orang dengan gelak tawa dan canda.

.

.

.

"Hei Kuchiki-sama!" Teriak gadis berambut ungu dari kejauhan.

Segera Rukia mencari keberadaan sang pemilik suara, tapi apa daya dengan tubuh mungilnya ia tak dapat menembus kerumunan orang di festival ini.

"Sudah terlihat?" Tanya Grimmjow sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia.

 _Blush,_ Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk kala _violet_ nya menemukan keberadaan Senna di salah satu kedai, bersama dengan _nanas merah, #eh?_

Mereka pun menuju kedai _takoyaki_ , tempat Senna berada, dengan Grimmjow yang memimpin langkahnya.

Sebuah sikap _protective_ yang begitu kentara melalui genggaman tangan.

Ia tak mau mengambil resiko gadis mungil itu hilang di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini.

"Ini yang sering kau ceritakan itu Senna?" Tanya Rukia antusias sembari memperhatikan pria nyentrik di sebelah sahabatnya.

Rambutnya yang merah diikat rapi hingga tak berbeda dengan buah nanas, tato yang memenuhi dahi dan leher, tubuh tinggi besar yang ehem coretsexycoret, dan cengiran yang oh astaga… tidak adakah lomba menarik bibir terlebar? Jika ada mungkin pria rambut merah yang sering diceritakan Senna ini akan menjadi rival tepat untuk seorang Ichimaru Gin.

"Oh hai… aku Renji, kaukah nona Kuchiki itu?" Sapa pria bermbut merah yang ternyata bernama Renji seraya menampilkan senyum lebarnya, _jika itu masih masuk dalam kategori senyuman_.

" _Ne, ne_ … kalian sudah resmi rupanya," Goda Senna saat melihat Rukia dan Grimmjow saling menggenggam, dan kontan saja kedua orang yang dimaksud merona.

 _"_ Aku hanya tidak ingin nona mungil ini hilang, bukankah kau juga cemas jika itu terjadi," Balas Grimmjow datar, menggoda gadisnya. Ya, sekarang ia dengan lantang akan engatakan bahwa Kuchiki Rukia adalah gadisnya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya mendelik sinis dan menarik tangannya kasar dari genggaman Grimmjow, yang kemudian diraih lagi oleh pemilik surai biru, bahkan kini ia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggul sexy nan mungil itu dengan posesif.

"Ah ya… jangan sampai yang kemarin terulang lagi," Gumam Senna sembari tersenyum melihat dua sejoli baru dihadapan.

"Ah dimana sih lovebird itu?" Gerutu Renji yang sibuk mengotak atik hp, sepertinya kesulitan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ah ayo kita makan saja Kuchiki-sama… biarkan rambut nanas dengan _lovebird_ nya." Seru Senna lalu menarik tangan Rukia memasuki Kedai Ramen di seberang mereka berdiri. Yang dibalas pelototan tajam Grimmjow, karena kekasihnya dibawa kabur begitu saja.

"Hei Senna-chan, kau tega sekali bicara seolah-olah kita bukan kekasih." Keluh Renji dengan muka cemberut yang membuat Grimmjow muntah dan Rukia _jawsdropped_.

"Apanya yang kekasih hah! kita cuma jalan bersama karena Ran dan Momo tidak bisa, sedangkan aku kira Kuchiki-sama masih sibuk mengurusi pernikahan Nell-san besok!" Bantah Senna.

"kau," _Violet_ mengarah ke rambut ungu. "Dengan kau?" Mata itu kian terbelalak melihat Renji yang tersenyum lebar dan menggangguk cepat.

"Ah jangan dengarkan dia Kuchiki-sama, nanti kau hipertensi."

"Lalu siapa yang kalian maksud dengan _lovebird?_ " Tanya Grimmjow penasaran karena yang ia lihat hanya ada mereka berempat dan tidak ada penjual burung di sekitar kedai.

"Itu,"

"Ah paman! pesan ramen 4, yang satu porsi kecil saja dan tidak pedas!" Potong Senna, dan tersenyum pada Rukia, ya…pesanan itu khusus untuk sahabat mungilnya.

.

.

.

 _Kugo active_

 _Kugo : I choose to play with fire, though I was tortured, cause without oxygen fire won't light up_

 _Chiru Active_

 _Chiru : just never regret okay, cause if it has been reduced to ashes, water is no longer usefull_

.

.

.

Mereka berempat menikmati ramen dan saling bertukar cerita.

Satu fakta ditemukan, Renji dan Senna resmi jadian, tapi sayangnya Senna tidak mau mengakui. Karena di hari pertama mereka jadian, Renji terlalu bersemangat melamarnya dengan berteriak di tengah kerumunan orang.

Romantis? Mungkin untuk sebagian orang iya, tapi untuk Senna jawabannya adalah TIDAK.

Sebenarnya acara makan ini lebih banyak diisi dengan pertengkaran konyol Senna dan Renji, Grimmjow yang makan dengan muka kesal karena acaranya dengan Rukia berantakan, dan Rukia yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka semua.

"Kuchiki-san," Sapa lembut suara yang sangat dikenal Rukia dan menghentikkan pertengkaran konyol dua sejoli newbie.

"Ah Inoue,"

"Oi hime-chan, kau kemana saja hah!" Gerutu Renji yang langsung mendapat sikutan keras dari Senna.

" _Ano gomen_... tadi aku melihat ada toko mainan, dan aku melihat gantungan Chappy ini, aku membelikannya untuk Kuchiki-san."

"Eh... _arigatou_ Inoue, ini lucu sekali!" Seru Rukia girang, ah wajah polosnya yang ceria itu tanpa sadar membuat semua yang melihatnya tersenyum, termasuk _amber_ yang melihat dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

 _"never change huh."_

 _Deg…_

"Ah Kurosaki-kun, kenalkan ini Kuchiki-san yang aku ceritakan tadi." Sapa Inoue ramah saat Ichigo bergabung, "Kuchiki-san ini Kurosaki-kun,"

Tangan Ichigo tergerak hendak berjabat, namun hanya terbalas oleh pemuda _azure_ tanpa diduga.

 _"Grimmjow-san, surprise to meet you here Kurosaki-san."_

 _Amber_ dan _azure_ bersitatap, mencoba menegaskan yang terkuat. Sedangkan _violet_ hanya tergagu di tempat, dan _beige_ menatap senang karena tak lama lagi permainan akan dimulai. Jangan lupakan keberadaan _onyx_ yang mengawasi dibalik bayangan.

Percakapan diantara meriahnya suasana festival dan sesaknya kedai ramen tak lagi sehangat sebelumnya.

Hawa dingin terasa mendominasi meski awan tak terlihat kelabu malam ini.

"Mmmm, Kurosaki-kun sudah mengenal Grimmjow-san?" Tanya Inoue mencoba memecah ketegangan.

"Ah iya, kami pernah bekerjasama." Jawaban itu bukankah untuk _caramel_? Lalu kenapa _amber_ hanya tertuju pada _violet_ yang tersembunyi?

"Ya, ku harap kita bisa bekerjasama lagi untuk selanjutnya."

"Ya, kita bisa bicarakan dengan pimpinan Hitsugaya Corp. bukan begitu?"

.

.

.

Merasakan suasana kian tegang, Renji berinisiatif memesan _gyoza_ dan berbicara dengan topik random yang ditanggapi tawa renyah Inoue.

"Sssttt... sssstttt... hei Kuchiki-sama" Senna berusaha mengajak Rukia bicara, tapi _violet_ itu tetap terlihat kosong, akhirnya Senna langsung menyeretnya ke arah toilet agar bisa bicara sepuasnya.

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , bukan cuma sekali kau begini!" Selidik Senna.

"Aku sering begini kalau pusing Senna… kau sering melihatku begini kalau di kantor." Sanggah Rukia.

 _"No! sore ga ue ni aru baai Kurosaki-san, anata wa kore ga suki Ru*, just tell me all!"_

 _"Jikan ga kuru toki, watashi ga oshiete kuremasu*."_

.

.

.

Renji memang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana, pembawaannya yang santai memecah ketegangan antara Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

Inoue yang berada diantara ketiga pria pun tak merasa terganggu, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan Renji, dan menggenggam jemari Ichigo yang terkepal, seakan ingin menenangkan entah dari apa.

" _Nee_ , gantungan itu terlihat lucu di tas Kuchiki-san."

"Ah iya kau memilih dengan baik Inoue."

"Ah bukan aku Kuchiki-san, Kurosiku-kun yang memilihkan, katanya,"

 _Orang yang menyukai Chappy pasti akan membeli yang terbaru, dan violet mengingatkanku pada warna mataku_ lanjut Rukia begitu saja.

 _Amber_ terkejap."Grimm, jadi melihat kembang api?" _Violet_ mencoba menghindar.

"Lebih baik kita bersama saja." Tawar Inoue yang dibalas anggukan Renji.

Habis sudah alasan untuk menghindar.

.

.

.

Renji dan Senna yang asyik bertengkar memandu perjalanan mereka menuju puncak acara.

Sedangkan tangan yang saling menggenggam itu tak memancarkan kehangatan sedikitpun.

 _Amber_ tetap terfokus pada surai hitam, rahangnya mengeras melihat gadisnya berada pada area lawan, benarkah masih pantas disebut gadisnya, jika ikatan itu tak lagi ada?

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang Ru," Tegas Grimmjow.

"Tunggu sebentar saja Grimmjow-san, jarang-jarang kita bisa bersantai diantara tumpukan neraca dan kertas perjanjian." Tawar Ichigo yang mendekat dan memberikan senyum ke arah _violet_ yang mengerjap.

 _Azure_ mencoba melawan, tapi saat _violet_ memutuskan "Iya.", maka ia telah kalah telak.

Mereka berjalan ke arah bukit, berharap masih sempat membeli lampion untuk diterbangkan sebelum acara kembang api dimulai.

"Biar aku yang membeli lampion, kalian tunggu saja disini." Tawar Rukia lalu berjalan menuju penjual lampion. "Termasuk kau juga Grimmie." Sambung Rukia sambil berlalu, setelah sebelumnya menampakkan sesimpul senyum, hanya untuk kekasihnya, Grimmjow, yang menambah rasa benci dari kedua pihak lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari pemilik _amber_ mengikuti nona Kuchiki, _azure_ hanya bisa mengawasi dari kejauhan, sebuah peringatan sudah cukup membungkamnya.

.

.

.

"Ikut aku." Tegas Ichigo lalu menarik tangan Rukia untuk menjauh, tanpa seorang pun yang menyadari, kala _azure_ melepaskan pandangannya sesaat, terhalang gulali besar yang tiba-tiba dibawa Inoue untuk dimakan bersama.

Mereka tiba di pinggiran hutan yang berdekatan dengan sungai guryu, festival memang diadakan di dekat sungai guryu. Tapi ini sisi lain dari kejadian tempo hari saat hujan mengguyur Soul Society, dimana _violet_ berharap kesedihan ikut luntur bersama air yang membasahi tubuhnya kala itu. _Violet_ berusaha menampakkan kegarangan, atau mungkin sang pemilik hendak menyamai suhu kutub, memasang benteng es dibalik hatinya yang rapuh. Namun pria dihadapannya tahu satu hal, Kuchiki Rukia hanya akan bersikap begitu dinginnya kala ia terlalu rapuh disaat bersamaan.

Kini Rukia menyesal, telah meninggalkan Grimmjow beberapa saat lalu. Entah apa yang bisa ia perbuat jika harus dihadapkan pada warna senja yang selalu menyesakkan pandangan.

 **\- TBC -**

 **RnR ya minna san**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ***** kore wa gokadesu : ini cantik

*kakurenbo : permainan petak umpet

*sore ga ue ni aru baai Kurosaki-san, anata wa kore ga suki Ru : kau hanya begini kalau itu menyangkut Kurosaki..Rukia

*Jikan ga kuru toki, watashi ga oshiete kuremasu : kalau waktunya tepat, aku akan cerita

.

.

.

wah chapter ini mengkhianatiku, lebih panjang dari yang kei duga, pinginnya konsist 2k aja hehehehe..tapi yup, inilah hasil rombak. kei cinta grimmruki tapi kei juga suka ichiruki, haduh kei suka asal itu rukia, jadi gimana menurut pada readers? jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya .


	6. Chapter 6 : Love

_Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas Kuchiki, karena sejak awal kau milikku. Tak peduli seberapa besar usahamu tuk berlari, meski peluh mu kalahkan lautan sekalipun, takdir hanya akan berucap_

" _Kuchiki Rukia belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo"_

\- … -

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo** ** _sama_**

 **AU, OC, typo, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : New Love in the Middle of Obsolescene**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** "Ikut aku." Tegas Ichigo lalu menarik tangan Rukia untuk menjauh, tanpa seorang pun yang menyadari, kala _azure_ melepaskan pandangannya sesaat, terhalang gulali besar yang tiba-tiba dibawa Inoue untuk dimakan bersama.

Mereka tiba di pinggiran hutan yang berdekatan dengan sungai guryu, festival memang diadakan di dekat sungai guryu. Tapi ini sisi lain dari kejadian tempo hari saat hujan mengguyur Soul Society, dimana _violet_ berharap kesedihan ikut luntur bersama air yang membasahi tubuhnya kala itu.

"Katakan Kuchiki."

"Apa yang harus aku katakan Kurosaki?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Grimmjow? _whether the marriage can cover you sins?"_

 _"that's not your business Kurosaki!"_ Lantang Rukia menjawab, bahkan _violet_ itu tak lagi menyendu, ia terselimut kemarahan yang menggeliat ingin menunjukkan diri.

"Setidaknya hargailah aku sebagai mantan tunanganmu Rukia, atau kau tidak ingat tentang persahabatan kita?"Geram Ichigo.

 _"Since I love you, your no longer my friend, and after all, you just a stranger for me!"_

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menyiksamu Rukia?"

"Bukankah aku menerima tantanganmu saat di rumah sakit, Kurosaki."

 _"You'll be sorry Kuchiki."_

Langkah kaki mungil bergerak menjauh, ingin berlari tapi keangkuhannya mengatakan untuk berjalan tenang. Sekedar memproklamirkan bahwa ia tak gentar dengan ancaman apapun, meski hatinya masih terselimut ketakutan.

Derap langkah terdengar memburu dibelakangnya, memaksa tubuh ringkih itu untuk berbalik menghadap sang pengejar.

Kedua bibir bertemu secara paksa, pengejar berusaha mendominasi, seolah lapar ingin mengecap bibir delima yang nampak lezat.

Tangan kecil berusaha mendorong tubuh yang dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Tapi apa daya jika akhirnya ia harus pasrah saat kekuatan yang lebih besar mengunci tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak dan membantah keinginan penguasa.

Pemangsa tak mengijinkan korbannya untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen yang kian menipis diantara pertukaran saliva. Meski ia mengaku kalah, namun sorot matanya tak menyiratkan ketakutan barang secuil.

Hal itu membuat pemilik Kurosaki Inc. terpancing emosi, ego nya yang ingin selalu menjadi penguasa mendapat rival yang sepadan. Nona mungil bermarga Kuchiki siap menantang dengan garang.

Kedua tubuh kian menyatu meski masih ada batas berupa kain yang melekat. Rintihan terdengar samar kala Kurosaki menghimpit Kuchiki diantara batang pohon yang kasar dan tubuhnya yang menjulang.

Andai rintikan itu turun, mungkin cerita akan berada di alur yang berbeda.

.

.

.

 _Duagh…_

Tubuh tegap itu nampak lincah menyerang lawan, _cinta membuat orang menjadi kuat kah? atau kehilangan akal?_

Perkelahian tak terhindarkan. _Azure_ menjelma bak jaguar, bergerak lincah dan kuat dalam menghantam lawan. Sedangkan _amber_ serupa bayangan, sanggup membaca gerakan lawan dan menyelimutinya dalam kegelapan.

Mereka saling menghantam dan berkelit, sungguh sebuah pertunjukan mahal kala bukan hanya kehormatan yang menjadi taruhan. Masing-masing ingin menunjukkan kekuasaan, terlihat dari kuatnya kepalan dan tajamnya pandangan.

Kilatan perak terlihat menyilaukan, bagai _fast motion_ yang memberikan efek sempurna di tengah pergulatan. Sedangkan _violet_ hanya sanggup menahan isak, menjadi penonton sebuah opera yang menjadikan ia sebagai pemeran utama yang terasingkan.

"Akh!" Geram Grimmjow saat sebilah pisau menggores lehernya. Tak cukup dalam karena ia sempat menghindar meski terlambat.

"Carilah lawan yang sepadan Grimm." Ucap Ichigo meremehkan.

Tapi Grimmjow tidak tinggal diam. Ia arahkan kakinya ke belikat lawan. Ichigo merintih, belum cukup rupanya. Kembali ia serang rusuk lawan dan mencengkram leher yang sanggup menghambat laju pernapasan.

Pukulan telak di area wajah itu dihentikan lengkingan keterkejutan nona Kuchiki. Ichigo menjadikan hal itu sebagai kesempatan untuk melumpuhkan lawan dengan menendang perutnya.

Grimmjow mundur beberapa langkah. Ia belum menyerah, kepalannya masih kuat. Sanggup untuk mengantarkan beberapa pukulan ke wajah tampan pemimpin Kurosaki Inc.

Pukulan pertama dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh penyandang marga Kurosaki, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan hanya datang satu kali, karena untuk pukulan kedua, tekad Grimmjow lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Ak!h" Tidak. Jeritan itu tak seharusnya datang dari bibir delima.

 _"Teishi Grimm… onegai!" S_ usah payah Rukia berucap disaat bibirnya dipenuhi luka akibat ciuman dan pipi kebiruan, lebam.

Kedua lelaki itu membeku, terpaku pada sosok yang tak diharap untuk terlibat adu kekuatan.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, segera Grimmjow menggendong tubuh Rukia ala _bridal style_. Bibirnya berucap maaf dengan lirih berulang kali. Sesalnya tak akan dapat mengembalikan wajah gadisnya merona kembali. Ia mengajak Rukia melihat kembang api untuk melihat senyum yang ia inginkan terkembang, bukan untuk memberikan rona kebiruan pada paras cantik nona Kuchiki.

Sedangkan pemilik _amber_ menatap hampa. Ia ingin mendamba, tapi kegelapan telah menguasainya. Tujuan utamanya sudah jelas, lantas mengapa ia merasa marah kala Kuchiki muda terluka? Mengapa ia menyesal akan noda yang mengotori gadisnya?

 _Onyx_ dan _beige_ hanya memantau dari kejauhan. Mereka mengikuti tiap adegan dari awal hingga berakhir dengan menggelikan.

Mereka hanya pendukung yang bergerak dibalik layar, yang tak berhak mengubah cerita sang sutradara. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati, mereka meragu akan fakta yang masih tertutup kabut, entah kapan akan tersingkap.

.

.

.

 _Superbike_ biru menderu memecah aspal. Kedua penunggang nampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada lagi ketakutan, kala tekanan yang mendominasi. Tak ada lagi kata maaf, kala emosi menguasai.

Grimmjow menghentikan motornya di tepi pantai shirayuki, pantai indah yang membentang di utara Soul Society. Jauh dari sungai guryu dan apartement mereka di selatan.

Mereka hanya terdiam, merasakan sentuhan kejam angin malam yang menusuk kulit menembus pori-pori. Namun kedua tangan saling bertaut, seolah panas dapat menjalar melalui sentuhan ringan.

Grimmjow perlahan meraih wajah Rukia, menatap tiap inchi wajah yang selalu ia puja. Mengecup lebam yang telah tanpa sengaja ia torehkan pada paras cantik gadisnya.

Lama kecupan itu bertahan, _"Gomen."_ Ia berbisik lirih, hampir tak ada jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Rukia. Tanpa diduga kedua tangan mungil menggantung di kedua bahu Grimmjow, memeluk erat, menimbulkan kerutan pada kain tipis yang membalut tubuh kekar, menangis tertahan, pilu.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Grimm, maaf karena aku menerimamu-"

"Apa yang kau katakan Ru,"

" _I can not love you any more than I love him first_ ,"

" _It's okey_ Ru, yang sekarang pun cukup, bahkan jika itu benar-benar tak ada sekalipun,"

Tangis nona muda itu kian meraung, menyimpan kepedihan mendalam. Ia pukul berkali-kali dada bidang sang pelindung, seolah dengan begitu maka semua perasaan sakitnya akan menghilang.

"Bencilah aku Grimm,"

" _I'll never hate you dear_."

"Rasa itu ada Grimmie, tapi aku belum yakin, _gomen._ "

"yah, _no prob dear,_ _I love you too_ ,"

Grimmjow hanya bisa mendekapnya erat, mengelus perlahan punggung ringkih milik wanita berhati kuat. Ia hanya berharap bahunya cukup lebar sebagai sandaran. Punggungnya cukup tegap untuk melindungi. Dadanya cukup lapang untuk menenangkan. Kedua tangannya cukup tangguh untuk mendekap.

Grimmjow merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya mulai ringan, ah rupanya nona Kuchiki telah pulas. Betapa rapuhnya wajah cantik itu, cahaya yang dulu mengalahkan sinar mentari, perlahan meredup. Ia hanya bisa berusaha agar cahayanya tidak termakan kegelapan.

Ia balik perlahan tubuh itu agar bersandar penuh di dadanya, menjadikan ia sebagai alas tidur pujaan hati. Tangan itu begitu erat mengungkung tubuh mungil, ia kecup berulang kali surai hitam selembut sutra. Perlahan ia berbaring, mereka terlelap dalam buaian pasir malam ini.

Tak peduli bagaimana pagi akan menjelang. Satu hal yang pasti, saat ini mereka akan menghabiskan malam berdua dengan taburan bintang, deru ombak yang menjadi musik pengiring, dan aroma _lavender_ bercampur _aquatic_ (campuran dari _patchouli, rockrose, dan cedarwood_ ) sebagai penenang.

.

.

.

Di sungai guryu, sepasang _saffron_ mengamati semuanya. Tanpa harus si putri menjelaskan, tanpa harus ada perintah untuk mengawasi. Kini ia telah mengetahui sedikit dari kotak yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Pada salah satu ruang di apartemen mewah bernuansa kelabu, surai hijau terselimut amarah. Tangannya terkepal, ingin berteriak, namun albino mencegah dengan dekapan.

 _Cahayamu akan memudar dan hilang selamanya, karena kegelapan lah yang akan berkuasa._

 _Jangan mengharap kala kau sadari semua telah terlambat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada kalian!" Histeris Nell saat melihat kondisi kedua orang yang terpaku di depan pintu. Sepasang suami istri yang berada disana memicing tajam ke arah pemuda bertubuh tegap.

.

.

.

Mereka terbangun kala cicitan burung menyapa seiring hembusan angin yang mulai panas. Kedua mata saling menatap, seperti ada magnet yang mengikat.

"Kita bisa pergi Ru, kemanapun yang kau mau."

"Tidak Grimm, kalau aku harus pergi, aku hanya akan berjalan sendiri, bukan denganmu."

"Aku pastikan itu tak terjadi Kuchiki! kau lupa kalau kau sekarang milikku hm? bahkan kau mengemis sekalipun, tetap tak akan aku lepaskan,"

Rukia tersentak, ini ia menyesal, telah memilih tuk jatuh. Dimana keputusannya membawa pemuda berambut biru turut serta dalam kubangan rasa bersalah yang terjadi karena kesalahpahaman. Ia menekan kukunya terlalu dalam hingga sedikit menancap pada telapak. Sedangkan bibirnya terkunci rapat, mencoba menahan isak akibat dari sebuah keputusasaan.

"Aku tahu, dan aku memutuskan tetap tinggal." Balas Rukia kemudian, berusaha tersenyum.

Namun Grimmjow bukanlah pria brengsek yang tak peka dengan perasaan Rukia. Ia yakin gadis didepannya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun mungkin perasaan itu bisa sewaktu-waktu terhapus kala berhadapan dengan masa lalu yang penuh luka. Rukia adalah gadis yang kuat, namun ia tetaplah wanita yang masih meragu akan semua hal dihidupnya.

.

.

.

 _Superbike_ melaju perlahan, pengemudi seolah sengaja ingin waktu berjalan lambat. Jika ia bisa egois, sejak 3 tahun lalu gadisnya akan ia ikat, bagai satu paket yang akan selalu ada disampingnya apapun kondisi yang terjadi.

Kini bukan surai hitam yang berpegangan, tapi makhluk biru yang memaksa tangan mungil itu untuk mendekapnya. Bukan ia takut gadisnya akan pergi, setidaknya ia tidak sepicik itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan biarkan Kurosaki berkuasa untuk kedua kalinya. _Apakah dosa jika ingin gadis yang dicintai selalu dekat?_ Ia hanya ingin nona Kuchiki selalu berada dibawah pengawasannya, karena pernah sekali ia melepas, dampak yang diterima sanggup menghancurkan cahayanya dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

"Sayang," Tegur lembut wanita berkepang. " _Nee_ … Grimmie, bersihkan lukamu, Ruru-chan… ayo _Kaa-san_ bantu."

Dua pasang mata tajam menatap garang ke arah _azure_. Menunjukkan kekecewaan, meski dengan sadar juga menunjuk pada diri masing-masing yang telah ingkar pada janji.

"Kau gagal menjaganya, anakku?"

"G _omen Tou-san._ "

"Kau sudah berjanji di hadapan keluarga Kuchiki dan Sousouke, Grimmjow."

"Aku tahu _Tou-san_ , aku janji ini yang terakhir."

"Apa ucapanmu bisa kupegang, Grimm?"

"Pasti _Tou-san_ , setelah ini, aku akan lebih menjaganya,"

Pria tua yang masih terlihat tampan itu menghela nafas lelah, ia Sousouke Aizen, telah berjanji di hadapan mediang Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana untuk menjaga putri mereka. Bahkan sebelum mereka memohon, ia dan keluarganya akan menjaga. Bukankah itu terbukti dengan ia yang rela menjadi dosen di universitas Rukia meski harus tetap mengurus perusahaan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil?

Ia tahu Grimmjow, anak angkatnya, bisa menjaga amanah itu. Bukan ia meragukannya, tapi hingga kini ia tidak bisa membaca maksud dibalik semua sikap Kurosaki sulung.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa cerita Ruru-chan."

"Bohong kalau _sensei_ tidak tahu."

" _Nee_ … aku bukan lagi dosenmu Ruru-chan, ah… mana sebutan _kaa-san_ untukku?" Goda wanita bernama Unohana itu.

" _Kaa-san_ ," Balas Rukia lalu berhambur ke pelukan Nyonya Sousouke.

Terisak, karena hanya di hadapan keluarga Sousouke ia bisa meluapkan seluruh emosi. Hanya keluarga ini, setelah ia tak diijinkan memiliki keluarga lainnya lagi.

"Menangislah Ruru-chan, tapi kau harus janji ini yang terakhir."

"Ruru-chan," Nell langsung mendekap erat wanita mungil itu.

" _gomen_ _nee-san,_ "

"Ssttt _… it's oke._ Ini yang terakhir, tenanglah."Ayolah rambut hijau, ini hari bahagiamu, jangan menangis, _mascara_ mu bisa luntur.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung dengan khidmat. Banyak kolega bisnis datang untuk memberi ucapan selamat. Suatu keberuntungan kala sejauh mata memandang tak terlihat warna orange dimanapun.

Sorotan elang memantau di kejauhan, tak berminat tuk mengusik pancaran kebahagian di hari sakral.

"Tak leluasa _nee_ Zangetsu."

"Aku hanya menargetkan satu orang, mengusik entitas lain itu kebodohan."

"Munafik seperti biasa."

" _Shut up quincy!"_

" _When are you going to realize your feelings?"_

" _The only feeling left only hatred."_

" _Just never regret okay, cause if it has been reduced to ashes, water is no longer usefull."_

 _Deg_

" _Are you ok Zangetsu?_

"Ya."

" _So… now there is no woman you love huh?"_

Senyum itu seharusnya menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terlontar. Karena senyum itu ditujukan untuk dua orang yang berbeda. Seorang yang mulai dicengkeram kegelapan, dan seorang lagi adalah pembawa cahaya baru bagi kehidupannya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah, meninggalkan pohon mahoni yang menyamarkannya dari kegiatan bak _stalker_.

.

.

.

"Terima... Terima!"

Pekikan keantusiasan menggema. Beberapa saat lalu pekikan kekaguman mengiringi merdu suara baritone yang mengalun indah. Representasi kebahagiaan kakak tercantik dan terbawel yang telah mengikat janji suci dengan manusia perwujudan rubah #hah. Grimmjow menjelma bak taeyang dengan lagu **wedding dress** , namun, getaran cinta itu untuk sosok malaikat kecil yang nampak anggun hari ini. Rukia. Dengan balutan minidress motif sakura yang menggantung cantik di pertengahan paha, ditambah cardigan putih sebatas siku. Didukung wedges putih membalut sempurna kaki mungilnya dan rambut yang dikepang dengan hiasan bandana berbentuk _snowflake_. Bagi Grimmjow dan mungkin banyak manusia lainnya termasuk pasnagan pengantin, Rukia terlihat sempurna.

Grimmjow masih setia menekuk salah satu kakinya untuk menyamakan tinggi hingga batas leher nona Kuchiki. Sedangkan pemilik jemari yang kini ia sentuh dengan lembut itu, menggigit bibir untuk menutupi gemuruh jantung layaknya music beat.

"Ru, _would you be mine? marry me?"_

Dan senyum nan seksi ala Grimmjow terkembang, kala netranya menangkap anggukan surai hitam meski samar. Segera saja ia sematkan cincin berlian berbentuk telinga kelinci pada jemari mungil, ditutup dengan kecupan ringan di pipi yang kian menambah rona merah pada wajah gadis, ah, tunangannya. Rukia yang malu dengan sorak sorai dan siulan menggoda itu, justru kian merapatkan tubuhnya pada kehangatan Grimmjow. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dan tidak sadar menggosok-gosokkan wajah pada kemeja putih yang dibalut vest. Membuat pemilik tubuh kekar itu secara reflek kian mendekap erat tubuh kecil peminta perlindungan.

Semua orang tertawa melihat aksi lucu itu. Kebahagiaan kian lengkap terasa hari ini, sepertinya _Kami-sama_ sedang bermurah hati menebar berkah tak berujung. Sedangkan pemilik _beige_ hanya menampilkan segaris senyum dingin, tuk menutup kekecewaan mendalam yang sedang menimpa dirinya. Luka ia rasakan dibalik kebahagiaan yang menyeruak.

.

.

.

Awan bergerak dinamis, menguarkan beragam ekspresi manusia yang dinaunginya. Mentari tergantikan rembulan, malam menjelang dengan kepekatan yang lebih tebal.

Suasana bahagia masih terpancar diantara renyahnya tawa, keenam bangsawan bertutur tentang segala peristiwa yang terlewat. Hingga kantuk menyergap pertanda tubuh perlu diistirahatkan.

Sapaan selamat tidur serupa formalitas tuk menunjukkan keakraban. Hening lantas menyambut di penjuru apartement mewah dengan sentuhan kelabu.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan Grimm!"

"Tidur," Jawab Grimmjow datar sembari menutup mata dan menyamankan posisi berbaringnya di kasur beraroma lavender.

"Kau, kembali ke kamarmu, segera!" Pekik Rukia seraya menarik tangan Grimmjow dengan keras.

"Kita sudah bertunangan Ru, aku akan tidur disini, tidak melakukan apapun, hanya tidur, oke?"

"T-I-D-A-K!"

"Ayolah-"

Dan akhirnya kini mereka berbaring bersama dengan sebuah guling memisahkan keduanya. dua tubuh dengan tinggi yang sangat kontras, menyamankan diri tuk terbuai mimpi. Belum pernah salah satu diantara tidur senyaman ini, rupanya kehadiran satu sama lain sangat berarti melebihi apa yang mereka kira selama ini.

Chappy chappy chappy la la la

" _Moshi... moshi,"_ Tersendat, suara lembut menyapa.

"Inoue... ken," -apa

"Kuchiki-san… tolong aku... hiks... aku," Ucapan nona Kuchiki terputus isak dara ayu berambut _caramel._

.

.

.

 _Kurosaki-kun mengajakku ke Arrancar Club, banyak wanita berpakaian aneh dan para pria yang menyeramkan. Aku tak tahu harus kemana … aku tak tahu ini dimana, tolong aku Kuchiki-san._

 _Kurosaki-kun… hiks… meninggalkanku sendirian disini._

 **\- TBC -**

 **RnR ya minna san**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Nozaki:** ah, sebenernya malah kei gak tega bikin gini, cuma ini gak tau kenapa punya ide beda dr awal

 **Ichiruki HF :** ah gomen kalau beda dr harapan, tapi ini kei masih cari2 ide juga, hehehe


	7. Chapter 7 : Mine

_Kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas Kuchiki, karena sejak awal kau milikku. Tak peduli seberapa besar usahamu tuk berlari, meski peluh mu kalahkan lautan sekalipun, takdir hanya akan berucap_

" _Kuchiki Rukia belongs to Kurosaki Ichigo"_

\- … -

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo _sama_**

 **AU, OC, typo, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chappy chappy chappy la la la

" _Moshi ... moshi,"_ Tersendat, suara lembut menyapa.

"Inoue ... ken," -apa

"Kuchiki-san … tolong aku ... hiks ... aku," Ucapan nona Kuchiki terputus isak dara ayu berambut _caramel._

.

.

.

 _Kurosaki-kun mengajakku ke Arrancar Club, banyak wanita berpakaian aneh dan para pria yang menyeramkan. Aku tak tahu harus kemana … aku tak tahu ini dimana, tolong aku Kuchiki-san._

 _Kurosaki-kun … hiks … meninggalkanku sendirian disini._

.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang berderap beriringan dengan degup kencang. Tak terselip sedikitpun ragu pada tiap aspal yang terinjak. Bulir keringat perlahan turun meski dingin udara mengitarinya. Nona Kuchiki tak sempat mengganti alas bahkan pakaian. Hanya piyama tipis, alas dalam rumah berhias chappy dan handphone di sakunya yang menemani. Ia tahu pasti dimana letak Arrancar Club, salah satu klub malam di bawah naungan Kurosaki Inc.

 _Brengsek kau Kurosaki_ , Inoue terlalu polos untuk hal-hal tabu di malam hari.

Surai hitam menjadi sorotan di tengah alcohol yang menguar dan kepulan asap rokok. Irama music DJ terdengar rancak mengiringi liukan manusia dengan nafsu yang membuncah. Kuchiki muda ketakutan, terlihat dari tangannya yang mendingin dan bibir bawahnya yang digigit kuat. Matanya menjelajah demi menemukan surai _caramel_ di tengah banyaknya warna yang berbaur jadi satu.

 _Ketemu ..._ surai _caramel_ nampak menghindar dari tangan-tangan usil lelaki hidung belang. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya dan menarik _caramel_ terlepas dari huru-hara memuakkan.

"Hiks... hiks," Mereka berhasil menghirup udara segar meski belum sepenuhnya aman, tapi surai _caramel_ tak henti menangis meski kondisinya baik-baik saja.

"Inoue, kau belum lama kenal Kurosaki, sebaiknya kau hati-hati." Ujar Rukia menenangkan.

"Tapi ia orang baik Kuchiki-san… aku… hiks,"

" _We back now, oke?"_

" _I love him, you don't know how it feels, when... when… akh!"_ Histeris Inoue.

" _Inoue… I know the feelings, I know! when the person you love isn't like what you'd expect!"_ Kilatan marah terpancar dari sepasang _violet_.

.

.

.

 _Yout don't understand how I feels, Inoue. When people I love don't trust me and go away._

 _Yout don't understand how I feels, much time that I spend alone._

 _Yout don't understand how I feels, Inoue. Lament every teardrop is wasted._

 _Yout don't understand how I feels, Inoue. When I'm dying of love._

 _And I threw out those who should I love._

.

.

.

Namun semua kalimat itu hanya dapat bergema di pikiran tanpa pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk di ekspresikan.

Mereka berjalan gontai, terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga tak menyadari beberapa entitas yang menatap mereka bagai serigala lapar, _berandalan_.

Jemari Inoue menggenggam erat, menyadarkan Kuchiki akan satu hal, sahabat manisnya bisa menjadi _main course_ lezat jika mereka tidak segera menghindar.

Tangan-tangan usil mulai bergerilya, menjamah kelinci kecil yang nampak tak berdaya. Kondisi yang mendukung, 2 wanita dan 3 pria, tambahkan catatan pria berandalan dengan tubuh besar. Dan mereka berada di gang sempit yang pengap, jauh dari jalan raya atau akses keramaian sejenisnya.

" _Do you wanna play with us lady?"_ Seringai itu mengancam.

"Minggir." Nona mungil menatap sengit, menunjukkan bahwa ia yang seharusnya berkuasa.

"Akh!" Salah seorang berhasil mendapatkan hidangan utama, sedangkan lainnya memicing ke arah tubuh yang terlihat sangat kecil bagi mereka.

"Kuchiki-san," Suara itu bergetar, buliran air mata jatuh membentuk sungai kecil di sepanjang pipi yang memerah.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek!"

"Woo wooo… kelinci kecil yang berani."

" _That's my girl, you smell so intoxicating."_ Bisik pria berambut _setengah botak?!_ tepat di belakang leher Rukia.

" _Well... well... well… we'll let her go as long as your willing to serve us–petit!"_

" _Keep dreaming crook!"_ Bantah Rukia sembari menendang lawan didepannya sekaligus melakukan pukulan siku ke arah perut lawan yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Nasib malang untuk korban pertama, karena tendangan itu hampir mengancam garis keturunannya. Sedangkan pria yang _setengah botak_ telah berusaha bangkit dari nyeri di tulang rusuknya.

"Argh!" Lelaki berkepang yang tadi menahan Inoue, berteriak seketika saat Inoue menggigit tangan yang membelenggunya dengan kuat. _"SHIT, BITCH!"_

"Inoue… LARI!" Teriak Rukia mencoba menghalangi pria tersebut untuk kembali mengejar Inoue.

Inoue Orihime hanya diam dan menunduk, kala Rukia kembali terkepung. Nyeri yang dirasakan Rukia terlihat dari raut mukanya, bukan suaranya, karena gadis mungil itu masih berusaha menenangkan Inoue dengan tersenyum tipis, _memaksakan._

Namun Inoue masih tetap diam, tidak berusaha untuk menjalankan instruksi ataupun membantahnya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat bahunya bergetar, lalu sedikit isak terdengar.

Kedua lelaki botak mencoba menjamah Rukia, dan berhasil. Rukia mencoba menendang ke segala arah karena kedua tangannya yang di pegang erat. Mulutnya terus menerus mengatakan lari kepada sahabatnya. _Jika aku harus berakhir, setidaknya biarkan aku sendirian Kami-sama._

Lelaki berkepang mulai mencengkram leher Rukia, menghambat laju pernapasan, Rukia tersengal. Sedang dua orang lainnya masih berusaha mencumbunya, bermain kasar, menyakitinya, sungguh ia tak berdaya. Ia benar-benar serupa kelinci kecil di tengah kerumunan serigala lapar. Di akhir kesadarannya, diantara pandangannya yang memburam karena air mata, ia masih dapat mendengar dan melihat semua meski samar.

" _Gomen nee_ Kuchiki-san." Isak itu berganti nada datar yang terkesan _dingin_ – _cause you've stolen what is rightfully mine_

 _Deg_

" _I've completed my part_ Zangetsu _."_ , ucapnya kepada rambut secerah senja yang tiba-tiba memeluk Rukia erat, _menandakan kepemilikan_ _kah?_

Gadis _caramel_ bermata _beige_ itu berbalik meninggalkan topeng kepalsuannya disana. Berjalan dengan anggun dan bersenandung lirih. Ia muak dengan semua kepura-puraan yang terpaksa harus diperankan selama 1 tahun _atau mungkin lebih?_ Entahlah, tapi semua sebanding dengan hasil yang ia peroleh. Kini ia hanya harus memainkan nada terakhir agar opera yang ia lakoni tidak berakhir dengan sumbang.

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Mata itu memicing tajam pada ketiga pria yang masih menatap gadisnya dengan penuh minat, sesungguhnya ia tak rela, _tapi bukankah memang ini salah satu peraturan mainnya?_

"Mereka hanya menakutimu sayang, karena hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu." _–only me_ , bisikan itu ia ucapkan semanis mungkin sembari menyentuh perlahan pipi seputih porselen. _"B-I-T-C-H"_ , namun dengan nada dingin ia melanjutkan, nada itu rendah serupa geraman.

Dan cahaya itu benar-benar jatuh dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Kau buta Inoue." Datar suara itu serupa ancaman, namun _beige_ hanya memandang sekilas.

"jaga ucapanmu quincy!"

" _You won't gain anything."_

" _Nothing will happen, I was just playing around."_

" _You don't know who your partner, you'll be sorry."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurosaki akan menyesal, dan kau tak akan mendapatkan cintamu kembali."

"Cih, kau pun membantunya Ishida!" Geram Inoue dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Aku dokter Inoue, aku membantu Kurosaki mencari informasi dan merawat apa yang seharusnya aku jaga, tapi sebelum informasi itu sampai padanya, kalian sudah bermain terlalu jauh, BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MENGINGATKAN?" Nada yang biasanya terdengar datar itu kini diliputi kemarahan.

"Ap... a... mak... sud... mu?" Suara itu perlahan tergagap, ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya, pikirannya kalut. Bukankah sejak awal memang ia merasa ada suatu keanehan? Tapi karena hanya kebencian yang ia rasakan pada nona Kuchiki, hati nuraninya pun tertutup, dan semua kecurigaan itu menghilang bagai asap.

.

.

.

[Inoue pov]

" _Semua ini salah paham Inoue, dan kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kuchiki, kau tahu akan berhadapan dengan siapa"_

 _._

 _SHIT_ , berulang kali perkataan itu berputar di pikirannya. Ishida Uryu adalah informan hebat, selain tugas utamanya sebagai dokter di SS International Hospital. Ia juga yang menangani Rukia saat kejadian sungai guryu, dan ia juga mendapatkan segala informasi 3.5 tahun lalu berupa rekam medis Kuchiki Rukia di Karakura Hospital.

.

" _it's a bullshit quincy!"_

" _kau kira aku akan bermain-main tentang orang yang aku cintai!"_

" _cih, kau bilang cinta? Kau bahkan membantu Kurosaki untuk menghancurkan Kuchiki!"_

" _AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANNYA! Aku… sudah berusaha mencegahnya, selama ini ia hanya membuat Kuchiki menangis, ia brengsek... aku… ya aku memang pengecut, aku memang kejam, tapi Kurosaki sahabatku… ia lebih dari itu, karena ia dan keluarganya lah aku bisa begini Inoue. Kau tahu, posisiku sangat sulit."_

 _._

Ishida Uryu menangis, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menitikkan air mata. Bahkan saat ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya membuangnya ke panti asuhan, ia tidak menangis. Saat ia harus bersusah payah bekerja agar bisa tetap bersekolah, ia tak menangis. Saat ibu angkatnya meninggal, ia pun tak menangis.

Tapi ini tentang wanita pertama dalam hatinya, wanita pertama yang dapat ia pandang dengan jelas meski tanpa kacamata minusnya.

Aku sudah tahu semua ini sejak awal mengenal mereka, bagaimana pandangan sengit yang Ishida tawarkan di setiap kebusukan Kurosaki akan nasib Kuchiki. Bagaimana ia merawat Kuchiki diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kurosaki bahkan keluarga Aizen meski itu telah melewati jam tugasnya, ia hanya akan berdalih piket jika ada yang menanyakan. Bagaimana ia akan dengan rutin mengganti lily putih di ruangan Rukia, menambahkannya agar nampak lebih banyak, meski Kurosaki telah menitipkan lily yang cukup banyak pada Ishida. Ya mereka semua sama, Kurosaki munafik dan Ishida seorang pengecut, hah… sahabat yang kompak.

.

" _kalau kau memang peduli pada Kuchiki, selamatkan dia Ishida!"_ Aku menggeram, kesal.

" _Kurosaki meninggalkan semua alat komunikasi di apartementnya, meskipun ia akan tahu semuanya, aku tak tahu handphone utamanya, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengirim email tentang kebenaran itu."_ , suara itu kian lirih, putus asa.

" _apa yang kau tahu quincy?"_

" _semuanya Inoue... semuanya…"_

 _"aku tahu mereka dimana."_

 _._

 _SHIT,_ untuk kesekian kalinya hanya kata itu yang berputar. Ishida memilih kembali melanjutkan pencariannya setelah menceritakan kejadian singkatnya, tapi itu cukup untukku meratapi kebodohanku.

Pikiranku kacau, aku telah mendengar semuanya dari informan terpercaya. Akankah semua terlambat? Benarkah aku tak akan bisa mendapatkanmu kembali? Benarkah aku wanita kejam?

Kuinjak gas dalam-dalam, entah kecepatanku melebihi batas normal atau tidak, aku tak peduli, biarkan saja polisi melakukan tilang, yang penting aku harus segera menemuinya _._

Kulihat warna pelangi dari kejauhan, bergerak gelisah, aku tahu penyebabnya dan itulah yang akan aku sampaikan.

Sebelum mereka pergi, aku berhasil sampai meski harus dengan ban berdecit, hei… aku bukan pembalap, suatu keberuntungan jika sekarang aku tak menabrak apapun.

[Inoue pov end]

.

.

.

[ _flashback_ 45 _minutes ago_ ]

"Mmmph... Gin," Desahan lirih itu memenuhi ruang yang dihias dengan beragam warna mawar dan sedikit bunga lily di sudut ruang, hasil dekorasi tambahan ala nona Kuchiki setelah berdebat panjang dengan Yumichika.

"Ssstt… _a little bit more_ _honey._ " Tak ada hening kala berisik gesekan yang mengisi."NELL!"

Geraman tertahan dan pekikan kecil menjadi pengikat bagi surai hijau yang bergumul dengan albino. Sayang, kegiatan mereka terganggu dengan suara bising di luar kamar. Sempat mereka melirik ke arah weker chappy, weker yang menjadi hadiah pernikahan mereka dari ratu kelinci. Angka menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, bukankah mereka semua seharusnya sudah tidur?, sekiranya begitu jalan pikir mereka.

"RUKIA!" Teriakan Grimm kontan membangunkan semua penghuni dan membuat pengantin baru lekas bergegas.

"Ada apa Grimm?" Tegur wanita anggun berkepang panjang mencoba menenangkan anak lelakinya yang seperti orang kesetanan.

"Astaga Grimm… bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan hah!" Gertak surai hijau.

"Ada apa ini?" Baritone mencoba menenangkan.

" _Tou-san_... Rukia tak ada dimanapun." _Azure_ menatap dengan cemas namun rahangnya mengeras pertanda kemarahan sedang berusaha ia tahan. _"_ Astaga! bisakah kalian menyelesaikan urusan kalian dulu baru keluar hah!" Kontan Grimmjow mendengus saat menatap pengantin baru.

Oh bukankah itu wajar jika melihat lelaki _sexy_ sedang memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang _sixpack_ , celana jins yang menggantung tepat di pinggul dan albino yang _messy._ Tambahkan dengan wanita di rangkulannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan "berpakaian", ia hanya menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut tipis yang melekat pas membentuk tubuh, dan jangan lupakan keberadaan bercak merah di sekitar leher.

Kedua wajah itu memerah, mereka lupa dengan kondisi diri saat pikiran seketika tertuju pada nona Kuchiki.

" _Nee_... lihatlah sayang, mereka nampak manis." Senyum Unohana serupa kunai yang siap menerjang lawan, cukup dipahami oleh kedua orang yang dimaksud dan segera berbalik ke kamar.

"Dia?"

"Sepertinya _Tou-san_ , aku akan mencarinya."

"HEI GRIMM JANGAN COBA-COBA PERGI TANPAKU!" Teriak Nell dari dalam kamar.

Oke, kalau tuan putri menjelma bagai nenek sihir, pengawal biru hanya bisa pasrah menjalankan.

[ _End of_ _flashback_ ]

.

.

.

Senna, Rangiku dan Momo sudah tiba di apartement Rukia, setelah Nell mencoba menghubungi mereka untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Rukia beberapa saat lalu. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan dengan Nell, sedangkan kaum pria mencoba menelepon entah siapa mungkin anak buah masing-masing untuk melacak keberadaan nona Kuchiki.

Sedangkan di kamar bernuansa kelinci, setitik air mata menetes dari _grey_ sendu Unohana, kala ia menatap foto Kuchiki Hisana di salah satu pigura, ia hanya takut, amanah yang diberikan padanya tak dapat dijalankan dengan baik.

"Hisana… _gomen nee_ , _Kami-sama_ tolong lindungi Rukia kami."

Pandangan setiap orang seketika tertuju pada Porche merah yang berdecit, terlihat bahwa pengemudi sedang tergesa.

"Hime-chan,"

"Grimm-kun, kita perlu bicara." Belum sempat sapaan Momo selesai, Inoue telah memotong ucapannya dan menarik tangan Grimmjow menuju tempat lain.

"Ada apa?" Baritone itu tak ingin berbelit, karena ia sadar waktunya tak banyak.

" _I know there's no much time, but, could you a little attention to me?_ – _like it used to be_

" _You hurt mine."_

" _I'm yours, not her!"_ , suara lembut itu meninggi.

" _cih... keep dreaming Inoue!"_ Grimm akan melangkah pergi sebelum sentuhan lembut menahannya.

" _Kurosaki tak ada di Soul Society Grimm,_ kau tak akan menemukan mereka _, just listen to me."_

" _Kurosaki is mastermind behind all of this, right?"_

"Grimm,"

"Dan kau membantunya? RUKIA BAHKAN MENGANGGAPMU SAHABATNYA INOUE!"

"Aku tahu... aku juga menyayangi," –nya

 _PLAK_

"Pergilah Inoue, sebelum aku makin kurang ajar pada wanita!"

Grimmjow meninggalkan Inoue sendirian, namun tanpa mereka sadari semua orang yang tadi mereka tinggalkan telah melihat semuanya. _Saffron_ milik Senna berkilat tajam, kian marah, sebenarnya sejak kejadian sungai guryu ia coba memendam rasa curiga pada Inoue, tapi sekarang semua terbukti. Saksi bukan hanya ia seorang, tapi masih ada 5 pasang mata lain yang turut serta menjadi penonton sepertinya.

Sedangkan _beige_ telah dipenuhi air mata. Perlahan gerimis membasahi bumi, akankah turut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpa nona Kuchiki? Atau turut bersedih atas luka Inoue yang kian dalam hingga menebalkan dinding kebencian dalam hatinya?

.

.

.

[Apartement Grand Karakura 15 _floors_ – Kurosaki]

Sakit, hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Rukia di tengah usahanya untuk membuka mata. Berat, kala ia merasakan tekanan pada tubuhnya hingga ia susah bernafas. Tangannya terasa kaku dan perih, hanya jemari yang bisa ia gerakkan perlahan. Kepalanya coba ia tolehkan perlahan karena sesaat ia merasakan perasaan menggelitik pada area leher.

Nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya mengeryit sebelum matanya membuka perlahan. _Orange_ , mata lemonnya hanya menangkap satu warna. _Fougere aromatic_ yang lebih kuat pada _musk_ memenuhi indera penciumannya, aroma yang sangat ia kenali meski bertahun telah berlalu.

"AKH!" Kini _violet_ sebesar lemon itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Sssttt... tenanglah Kuchiki, bukankah kau juga menikmatinya, hm?"

"Minggir… akh!"

Rukia berusaha berontak, menggigit leher Ichigo dan mendapat hadiah tamparan yang membekas di pipi putihnya. Ia belum menyerah, menendang-nendang ke segala arah, berharap dapat mengulang keberhasilannya atas pria berandalan yang tadi ia hadapi beberapa waktu lalu. Namun susah dilakukan saat posisinya terjepit, tubuh Ichigo berada sejajar dengannya, kakinya terbuka lebar dan ia hanya dapat menendang udara kosong.

"Diamlah Kuchiki! Bukankah kau sudah sering melakukannya dengan orang lain hah! Apa salahnya mencoba berbaik hati dengan mantan tunanganmu! Aku akan membayarmu berapapun jalang!"

Rukia mengunci bibirnya erat-erat meski Ichigo menggigit dan menamparnya.

 _Tes..._

Setitik hingga akhirnya berderai, sakit, hanya sakit yang dirasakan Rukia. Sakit karena tak dipercaya, sakit karena orang yang seharusnya melakukan semua ini dengan lembut ternyata tak berbeda dengan bajingan di luar sana. Sakit karena ia diperlakukan bak pelacur jalanan di balik sematan gelar kebangsawanan yang melekat.

 _Deg..._

Ichigo terpaku, entah berapa tahun pun telah terlewat. Entah seberapa tebal dan pekat kebencian yang ia miliki, Rukia tetaplah gadisnya, cahayanya, yang tak pernah ia inginkan untuk meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. Apalagi jika itu di depan matanya, dan sekarang penyebab air mata itu jatuh adalah perbuatannya.

Ichigo tak tahan, ia muak, ternyata benar kata Ishida, ia munafik. Ia bahkan masih menyimpan rasa iba pada korbannya, _cih kau bodoh Ichi_.

Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu, _amber_ itu terbelalak seketika, kakinya tertahan, tangannya terkulai lemah. Saat ia melihat bercak merah di surga duniawi yang baru saja ia nikmati, dan beberapa mengotori seprai mahal yang tak ia pikirkan harganya.

Perlahan ia perhatikan lagi raut kesakitan pujaan hati, hatinya mencelos, _bukankah ini kebohongan yang menggelikan_.

"Kau puas Kurosaki? Kau benar-benar menjadikanku pelacur!" _Violet_ itu menatap benci di tengah derai air mata.

"Katakan kalau ini mimpi Kuchiki."

"IYA KUROSAKI INI MIMPI! YANG KAU LIHAT BUKAN DARAH, INI ILUSI, KAU PUAS!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**


End file.
